The Vampire Diaries
by KatherineCV
Summary: Luego de convertirse en vampiro, Eren cae en las manos de una terrible secta que se dedica a experimentar con estas criaturas, el dolor llega a volverlo loco y lo único que lo mantendrá cuerdo será Levi, su misterioso compañero. ¿Lograrán escapar?... ¿Y a qué precio?... AU (TVD) Ereri/Lemon
1. I Frenesí

_Disclaimer_: Shingeki no kyojin no es mío, de lo contrario habría más sangre y yaoi disfrazado (?)

_Notas_: Primero que nada, esta historia está inspirada en _The vampire dairies_, la serie de televisión (especialmente en los capítulos 9 y 10 de la quinta temporada), aunque no cuenta con los elementos necesarios para llamarse crossover, sólo está en ese universo. Por el momento no hay muchas advertencias.

_Dedicatoria_: Para el evento _EreRi_ de la bella página de **Rivaille Uke** ^-^ ¡EreRi Rules!

* * *

**I**

**Frenesí.**

¿Qué es el tiempo? _¿Qué debemos hacer con él ya sea mucho o poco?_ Les he hecho esta pregunta a cientos de personas por décadas –no puedo decir siglos porque aún soy joven-, unos dicen que el tiempo es para esperar, ¿qué esperas? ¿Una persona? ¿Un animal? ¿Una señal profética con aire evangelista? Otros dicen que para observar y aprender, alguien aseguro que actuar y vivir… Así que: esperar, observar, aprender, actuar y vivir. Oh, claro, también dijeron que se refería a amar.

Ninguna de esas respuestas me convence, creo que es porque yo no he hecho nada con mi tiempo realmente, resulta tan relativo que ya da lo mismo si pasa un día a un año. Apenas y noto el curso que ha tomado la humanidad, cada década, cada moda extravagante que sacude y deja alborotado a todo el mundo… Pero, ah, no he venido para contar lo que no he hecho durante mis casi cien años de vida –aseguro que no será de relevancia en este relato y si lo es, lo diré-; de hecho podría resumirlo en tres palabras: huir, matar y amar. Enseguida contaré por qué.

Durante toda mi vida había residido en Shingashina, un pequeño pueblo rodeado por bosques y enmarañadas leyendas, mitos sobre vampiros, hombres lobo, brujas… Lo sobrenatural siempre estaba presente como un problema propio que todos tenían que combatir con uñas y dientes, es más: con la vida, si esta garantizaba paz alguna. Obviamente no todo el mundo sabía de la existencia de tales criaturas, las tomaban así: como leyendas y nada más y vivían largas vidas creyendo que los ataques "animal" eran cada vez más frecuentes en ciertas temporadas. Los encargados del orden entre lo sobrenatural era el consejo de la ciudad, conformado mayormente por aquellos descendientes de familias "fundadoras" –las que habían creado el pueblo hacía más de cien años-, entre otras personas calificadas para el trabajo. La tarea de cazar vampiros no podía ser menos emocionante, claro que eliminarlos era el principal objetivo.

Mi familia, los Jaeger, eran una de las fundadoras, por supuesto yo no me enteré de todo ese rollo del consejo hasta que cumplí dieciocho años, cuando mi padre me confesó que en realidad mi madre no había muerto de un "ataque animal". La noticia me hizo hervir la sangre y jurar que los mataría a todos y cada uno. Fue entonces cuando mi padre comenzó a entrenarme, al principio únicamente para mi protección, pero cuando maté mi primer vampiro cambió de idea. Tenía que aprender sobre cómo lanzar estacas y… Debo decir que los vampiros tienen muchas debilidades, me parecieron menos inmortales cuando las conocí todas: primero, no podían salir a la luz del sol porque esta terminaba quemándolos, convirtiéndolos en una masa de cenizas; segundo, existía una hierba llamada _Verbena_ que los debilitabas por un rato; y por último las estacas de madera, que clavadas justo en el corazón terminaban con aquella existencia tan inverosímil.

Pero aún con esas debilidades ellos eran superiores, poseían fuerza, velocidad y sentidos más finos que cualquiera, envolvían tanto misterio y asombro… En otros tiempos habían amenazado fieramente la supervivencia del pueblo, regresaban, desaparecían, se perdían en las leyendas…

Ahora bien, contaré lo que podrían llamar el principio y fin de mí, a ver si de alguna forma el recordarlo todo me ayuda. He sabido de individuos que escriben sus vivencias cada cierto tiempo para leerlas todas juntas años más tarde, como si la consciencia no pesara tanto algunas veces como para dejarse influenciar por un pasado trágico.

Esa tarde había salido al cementerio para visitar la tumba de mi madre como acostumbraba cuando tenía problemas, por alguna razón ese lugar me ayudaba a pensar más despejadamente, sin embargo aquella vez me quedé dormido, y me despertó alguien que me agitaba de un lado a otro, era mi amigo, Armin.

- Sabía que estarías aquí, Eren –me dijo al salir del cementerio- ¿Estás bien? Sé que es común que vengas aquí pero… -añadió al ir avanzando

- No te preocupes, estoy bien, sólo tengo frío –respondí temblando un poco, mirando de reojo el cielo nublado.

- Entonces vayamos más rápido, eso te hará entrar en calor –me dijo, yo acepté y seguimos caminando más rápidamente.

Rodeamos el bosque hasta llegar a la carretera, de allí caminamos en línea recta. La noche ya nos había caído encima desde hacía buen rato, me alegre de que al menos estuviéramos alejados del bosque. Armin aún no conocía la existencia del lado sobrenatural por lo que en los últimos tiempos me había distanciado de él, claro que era lo suficientemente listo para deducir que buena parte de los "ataques" eran bastante sospechosos.

- ¡Mira eso! ¿Qué es? –dijo Armin acercándose a media carretera donde una mujer yacía, al parecer, inconsciente. Se echó a correr hasta arrodillarse a su lado, yo le seguí con menos entusiasmo.

Armin examinó el cuerpo diciendo cosas que no alcancé a escuchar, la mujer se enderezó un segundo después, era rubia y muy hermosa o eso percibí entre la oscuridad, me pareció que hablaban y dos frases más tarde ella se abalanzó hasta su cuello. Mis ojos presenciaron los colmillos brillar como un par de brillantes, penetrar en la carne e iniciar con la asquerosa tarea.

- ¡Armin! –grité. Apreté el paso mientras tomaba una rama del suelo y la partía a la mitad, ella seguía mordiendo y succionando, el cuerpo de Armin no se movía. ¿Lo había hipnotizado? Apenas y sabía poco acerca de esa habilidad suya.

Enseguida me planté enfrente de ella y le clavé la estaca en el corazón, ella soltó a Armin, vi como su cuerpo se deslizaba hasta el suelo, me arrodille a su lado, la herida era más grave de lo que imaginaba además de que no tenía idea de cuánta sangre había tomado.

- No, Armin, ¡tú no puedes morir! –un ataque de furia me recorrió, giré la vista hacia donde yacía la mujer vampiresa pero ya no estaba, tuve un horrible presentimiento. Cargué a Armin en mi espalda e inicié a correr. No paraba de mirar hacia atrás cada cinco segundos y de murmurar que encontraríamos ayuda, lo único que me alentaba era el percibir su forzada respiración en mi cuello pese a que todavía seguía sangrando.

Luego de medio kilómetro divisé una casa estilo victoriana que reconocí como la de mi amigo Jean. Aceleré el paso con las fuerzas que me quedaban, subí un par de escalones para encontrarme en el porche, toqué el timbre y golpee la puerta varias veces pero del interior no salió ni pio.

- Mierda… -dije a la vez que colocaba a Armin en el suelo. Abrí la puerta de la casa y me adentré hasta la cocina, abrí y cerré los cajones y alacenas en busca de un botiquín aunque tampoco quería dejar a Armin demasiado tiempo allá afuera, como dije todavía sangraba…

Cuando finalmente hube encontrado un botiquín corrí hasta el porche y de inmediato me ocupé en curar la herida como me había enseñado mi padre. Armin tenía la respiración bastante débil y no tenía idea de si aguantaría hasta llegar al hospital, me senté en los escalones pensando que eso no habría ocurrido si yo no me hubiera perdido en el cementerio y… ¡Ah! ¡Mi mejor amigo estaba a punto de morir y todo por mi culpa! Las lágrimas no tardaron en llegar cuando noté esa posibilidad, recordé que él soñaba con salir de ese pueblito y viajar por el mundo y ahora no podría…

- Eres tú, no hay duda –escuché una aguda voz, levanté la mirada, era ella, ¿cómo diablos no le había afectado la estaca?- Tú mataste a Ymir

- Si era vampiro igual que tú, es posible. ¿Por qué carajos no te mató la estaca?

- No tienes buena puntería, creo que estabas nervioso, ¿y tu amigo cómo está?

- Muriendo, por tu culpa –respondí, tratando de controlar mi tristeza, tenía que matarla ahora que la tenía enfrente… Alargué ligeramente la mano hasta el botiquín y tome una jeringa, pero no me moví.

- Estamos a mano, Ymir está muerta, tu amigo estará muerto. Sin embargo…

- ¿Qué quieres ahora? –apenas y terminé la pregunta se lanzó como un rayo hasta mí, me dominó con su fuerza, esa perra sí que era poderosa. Ni siquiera alcancé a clavarle la aguja con verbena, ella ya me tenía tirado en el suelo de madera, observándome. ¿Cómo una criatura tan inverosímil podría ser tan hermosa? Aquella belleza era _sobrenatural_ obviamente.

De repente su rostro cambió drásticamente: en los ojos brillaron un par de llamaradas, los colmillos se asomaron en la boca medio abierta, dejando escapar una especie de rugido gatural y en la cara sus pómulos disminuyeron entre las finas facciones, las venas alrededor de sus ojos se oscurecieron como un horrible antifaz, cualquiera habría comenzado a gritar. Eso sucedía cuando un vampiro sentía el ansia de sangre, mi padre no sabía muy bien por qué pero sólo entonces su rostro reflejaba su alma asesina, sólo les sucedía cuando iban a alimentarse. Disminuyó el espacio entre nosotros para hundir sus colmillos en mi cuello, sentí que el alma me abandonaba. Era como si me arrancaran la carne, por momento pensé: "Voy a morir…" Grité, pero eso sólo me causó más dolor. Se apartó de mí con los labios empapados de mi propia sangre más tarde, mi cabeza daba vueltas y el cuello me punzaba en oleadas de dolor para todo el cuerpo, lamió sus labios con un aire felino y mordiendo su propia muñeca, de donde comenzó a correr su propia esencia, me la acercó para que tragara. Me sacudí, patalee y arañe, pero ella era demasiado fuerte y terminé tomando buena cantidad de su sangre. Antes de que pudiera reclamarle, ella habló:

- Esto es mejor castigo que cualquier otra cosa. Nos veremos después… ¿Cómo te llamas? Debo saber tu nombre. ¡Respóndeme! –gritó desesperada al ver que yo no respondía inmediatamente.

- E-Eren –dije con un hilo de voz, ella sonrió y colocando sus manos en mi cabeza me respondió:

- Nos veremos, Eren.

Y con un ligero movimiento me rompió el cuello. Todo se oscureció, yo estaba muerto.

Pasadas unas horas desperté, estaba en una habitación simple y usaba la misma ropa que antes, llevé mi mano hasta el cuello, la herida había sanado. Pasé buen rato escuchando y observando todo lo que había en la habitación, aún era de noche. ¿O es que yo había dormido todo un día? Salí de la habitación, un largo pasillo topaba con unas escaleras, caminé hasta el barandal, el débil sonido de unas voces zumbo en mis oídos, de alguna forma me concentré en ellas y estas se hicieron más claras.

- ¿Están seguros? –decía una voz masculina

- ¿Quieres hacer una prueba? ¡Hagan las que quieran! Él no es un vampiro –esta voz sí la reconocí, era mi padre, que sonaba enojado. ¿Yo? ¿Un vampiro?

- Lo haremos cuando despierte, con la precaución necesaria, claro –decía otra voz que tampoco identifique

- ¿Y qué si lo es? ¿Mataran a mi hijo…? –replicó mi padre, entrando en la histeria.

Como una flecha, el recuerdo de la última hora que había vivido vino a mí. ¿Dónde estaba Armin? ¿Había sobrevivido? Y la mujer… Ella me había dado su sangre para después matarme… Me había matado… Oh, no… "Esto es mejor castigo que cualquier otra cosa" E incluso sus palabras…

¡La hija de perra me había convertido! "Por eso puedo escuchar la conversación" Pensé enseguida y no pude evitar sentir el ligero aroma de todas la personas que habitaban la casa, había dos hombres hablando con mi padre, una mujer en la cocina y otros dos en una de las habitaciones del pasillo. De improviso decidí marcharme, ahora que yo era eso no podría vivir con mi padre, no podría vivir en un pueblo que aborrecía a los vampiros. Tendría que dejar la poca vida que me quedaba para estar a salvo, sí, ella tenía razón, ese era el mejor castigo.

Regresé a la habitación, busqué desesperadamente pluma y papel y escribí una carta para mi padre, la dejé sobre la cama y me marché.

_Querido Papá:_

_Las sospechas son ciertas, ahora podrías considerarme tu enemigo.  
Regresaré cuando haya comprendido mejor lo que ha pasado,  
tal vez incluso podría ser de ayuda. _

_E._

Me eche a correr, esquivando los árboles sin problema, la luna me daba la claridad suficiente para moverme ágilmente. Llegué al cementerio, saludé la tumba de mi madre mientras mi mente divagaba preguntándose por los acontecimientos frente a mí. Pero la sed era más grande, este nuevo instinto que me lanzó a un par de hombres que rondaban el lugar.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, mucha….? –Ni siquiera lo dejé terminar la frase para abalanzarme contra él, sentí como mi rostro cambiaba al percibir la sangre frente a mí, los colmillos se alargaban, listos para tacar. Mordí justo en la garganta, de improviso supe que en ese punto cruzaban muchas venas importantes. El espeso líquido escarlata se derramó en mi boca, tan cálido. El hombre gritaba y forcejeaba, usando todo su _Poder. _Al soltar el cadáver inerte en la tierra sentí las oleadas de ese mismo Poder corriendo dentro de mí, era como si toda su energía se me hubiera traspasado: aquella fuerza sobrenatural no tenía límites.

Otro hombre apareció, aunque este empuñaba una afilada estaca en una mano temblorosa. Había presenciado cómo le arrancaba la vida al otro, de seguro. Mi rostro se dibujó tan malicioso como se hubiera visto con la mancha de sangre en las comisuras de mis labios, le dediqué una mirada y me lancé contra él

Ni así se aplacó mi sed, comencé a correr, adentrándome en terrenos del bosque que no conocía, olisquee en el aire y percibí ese aroma. "Sangre" Apuntó mi mente. A unos kilómetros encontré una cabaña con humo saliendo por una chimenea, toqué a la puerta y me abalancé sobre un hombre sin que antes me saludara, los gritos estallaron allí dentro cada vez que tomaba una nueva víctima.

Cuando hube calmado mi hambre observé la masacre, ¿yo lo había hecho? Así es, yo había matado a una familia entera… Ahora yo era un asesino… Ese pensamiento me causó una extraña sensación, mas por otro lado ahora yo era tan fuerte, ágil y poderoso…

Una muchacha de cabello y ojos negros había entrado y echando la leña que cargaba a un lado, me reclamaba por su familia al parecer.

- ¿Quién eres tú? –me gritaba entre sollozos y lágrimas cada vez que desenterraba una nueva victima

- Soy Eren –dije yo, recordando mi nombre.

Ella no dijo nada más, empuñó un cuchillo contra mí pero se congeló antes de atreverse a clavármelo, cayó al piso, se desmoronó clamando venganza. Me levanté para marcharme y no causarle más caos, pero ella se adelantó y me clavó el cuchillo.

Saqué el instrumento de mi estómago. Ella confirmó sus sospechas y utilizó una nueva arma, extrajo una sustancia de un tubo con la ayuda de una jeringa y me inyectó en el cuello. Esa sustancia era verbena. Pasaron unos instantes en los que la observé, preguntándome qué sería de ella, incluso me plantee matarla de una vez pero antes de eso me desmaye. Al despertarme percibí el frío suelo debajo de mí, casi sin moverme y con la mirada adiviné a que me encontraba en una especie de cárcel, bueno, había barrotes y suciedad. La muchacha apareció entonces, junto con otro hombre, al parecer llevaban una conversación sobre mí:

- Es porque es un recién nacido –dijo el hombre, entornando la mirada hacia mí a través de la reja

- Quiero matarlo, este bastardo no ha hecho más que acabar con mi familia –dijo ella

- No te apresures, Mikasa, este es el lugar más apto para cualquier venganza que se te pueda ocurrir.

- Menos mal

- Además, así ayudarás a combatir a estos engendros, para eso está este_ laboratorio_. Para eso está la _Sociedad Agustín_

- Ya veo, así que no fue mala idea traerlo aquí después de todo.

- No te arrepentirás, ya llevaba tiempo buscando otro sujeto, así que muchas gracias

- Me ofende, parece que la muerte de mi familia sirvió de algo

- No lo dudes, gracias a ellos y gracias a ti, podremos derrotar a estas alimañas. ¿Sabes cuántos avances científicos serían posibles con su sangre?

- Espero que eso suceda antes que muera

Salieron por una puerta de metal y ya no pude escuchar sus voces de nuevo, mis poderes estaban débilmente descoordinados, la luz brillaba más con más brillo y aquellos murmullos en el pasillo resonaban en mis oídos como si se me transmitieran por un par de bocinas a todo volumen. Enseguida me planté algunas preguntas: ¿a qué referían con eso de "_laboratorio_"? Un escalofrío me recorrió al intentar levantarme, estaría más que débil sino consumía sangre lo antes posible o si por accidente el efecto de la verbena pasaba. Y para colmo los barrotes eran de hierro, material nocivo para mí.

Una hora más tarde, el hombre de antes me sacó a rastras de la celda y me llevó hasta una habitación con aditamentos médicos, con todo y una mesa plateada donde había desplegados pavorosos instrumentos de tortura –tenazas, tijeras, bisturís, agujas-.

- ¿En dónde estoy? –le pregunté. Él no respondió, era un tipo rubio y alto, fornido, en ese momento su fuerza era la suficiente para dominarme.

Si pensé que iba a ser curado estaba equivocado, me inyecto otra vez con verbena e inició con una especie de examen médico mientras me tendía en una camilla con lazos de cuero para los brazos, la cintura y las piernas.

- ¿Quién es usted?

- No te interesa, no por ahora, no quiero que me odies tan pronto

- ¿Para qué es todo esto? –dije mientras me amarraba las correas, traté de zafarme pero eso estaba diseñado para que nunca lo lograra, al caso podía mover la cabeza.

- Intentaré probar mi teoría contigo, vamos guarda silencio

- No hasta que me responda

- Como quieras –y no dijo nada más.

Revisó varias veces mis pupilas con una lamparita y sin avisarme atacó mi ojo, como arrancándomelo.

- ¡Bastardo…! –le grité

Mi visión se nubló con la sangre escurriendo por mí rostro, emití gritos de dolor, maldiciendo a ese hombre. Este siguió con aquello con energía, examinó otras partes de mi cuerpo, haciendo anotaciones en un cuaderno gastado, a la vez que mi ojo comenzaba a sanar –ventajas de ser vampiro: poder regenerativo-.

- Vaya, eres rápido –dijo

Y volvió a repetir la operación con mi otro ojo.

Aquel frenesí de dolor terminó por ponerme a dormir de nuevo por quién sabe cuánto tiempo, un momento despertaba preguntándome donde carajos estaba para encontrarme de nuevo en la camilla con las correas ciñéndome los brazos y las piernas, mi ropa con manchas confundidas de sangre seca y reciente además del dolor en todo el cuerpo. Claro, él no me había alimentado ni una sola vez; me pregunté si tarde o temprano terminaría muriendo, lo que sinceramente habría aceptado cada vez que él me desangraba lo suficiente para parar mi pulso y que "muriera". Obviamente ese lapso de muerte no era más que una especie de trance, como si sólo me desmayara sin tener pulso, luego de un rato volvía a despertarme con las mismas preguntas. Cada vez quería quedarme de verdad muerto o por lo menos salir de esa habitación de mierda.

Realmente perdí la cuenta de los días que vivía, me dije a mi mismo que ahora nunca podría ver el amanecer de nuevo, ni sentiría el apestoso calor sobre mi piel ahora tan gélida. Aquella mujer que me había convertido no se equivocaba, quizá la inmortalidad es el mejor castigo, mírese por donde se mire. A menos que le des otro significado más romántico.

Cuando el doctor se cansó de torturarme me lanzó de nuevo a la celda, caí dormido inmediatamente. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente después de eso, lo único no tan malo era que ya no estaba en la "enfermería" con las correas alrededor de mi cuerpo. Por primera vez observé más detenidamente ese lugar, e instintivamente inicié a revisar mi cuerpo en busca de cicatrices, por supuesto que nunca las encontraría. ¿Qué sería de mí? ¿Viviría la eternidad para ser torturado como ratón de laboratorio? ¿Qué sería de mi padre? Pasaría años y años en aquel agujero… _Mi cordura amenazaba con abandonarme, claro que enloquecería tarde o temprano, el dolor termina transformando a las personas para bien o para mal_… ¿Qué clase de existencia llevaría si cada día me arrancaban la piel e intentaban pagármela después con pegamento? ¿En qué debía de pensar ahora además de las escenas de mi cuerpo masacrado de mil maneras? Si eso seguía así me convertiría en una especie de títere viviente aislado en una dimensión alterna donde me sentaba frente a una televisión para observar mi propia muerte una y otra y otra vez.

¡No! ¡Yo no pasaría la eternidad pudriéndome en ese agujero! ¡Hallaría la forma de escapar! Tenía que hacerlo…

Me levanté para apoyarme en las rejas, las golpee, intente separarlas pero sólo logré debilitarme más. Quizá la demencia me atacaría más rápido de lo pensado. Unos minutos más tarde ya estaba jadeando, el que todo eso estuviera tan cerrado… Provocándose claustrofobia… _Yo no podía quedarme allí… No podía… Entonces… escuché una voz._

- Es inútil, sólo conseguirás una inyección de verbena si sigues con eso–dijo él.

Me giré inmediatamente, era un hombre con cabellos negros y piel blanquecina, sus ojos eran alargados y afilados, aquella mirada me recorrió de pies a cabeza. Estaba sentado del otro lado de la reja, apenas y había notado que su celda estaba al lado de la mía. Como pude me senté cerca de donde él estaba y dije, temiendo que fuera un sueño:

- ¿Qué es este lugar? –aquella era la principal pregunta en la lista.

- La legendaria _Sociedad Agustín_, son una especie de secta dedicada a "experimentar" con vampiros con fines científicos, el que casi te arranca los ojos es el doctor Smith, su familia es la principal en la orden.

- ¿El doctor? ¿Para qué necesita un doctor torturar vampiros?

- Idiota –calificó-. Pues piénsalo así: nuestra sangre puede curar a cualquier persona, les interesa en extremo el poder regenerativo, de allí los experimentos.

- Ya entiendo, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

- ¿Qué quieres?

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas siendo vampiro…? ¿Cuántos años tienes?

- Pensé que preguntarías cuántos llevo encerrado en esta mierda –suspiró- Tengo cien años, sino me equivoco en la fecha, ¿estamos en 1965, no?

- No lo sé, yo… En cuanto me convertí me trajeron para acá

- Así que eres un recién nacido, qué sorpresa… Mis esperanzas de salir de aquí algún día de esfuman…

- Ah… Bueno, ¿ya has intentado escapar?

- Más que tu estúpido intento de hace rato. Es imposible, sólo te dan un vaso de sangre al día, lo necesario para que no te seques y además está la verbena. Sí, es una mierda…

- Al menos ya no estás solo. ¿Cómo te llamas? –no sabía cómo referirme hacia él, parecía mayor que yo, pero siendo vampiro la edad es sólo un adorno.

- Levi –respondió, ahora que lo observaba más de cerca también parecía muy débil.

Nos estrechamos las manos a través de los barrotes, así supe que él era _real_. Fue entonces cuando la miserable semilla de esperanza decidió comenzar a crecer dentro de mí. Al menos yo no estaba solo. Y de no haber sido por él, me habría vuelto loco.

_Puedo jurar que su amistad me mantuvo vivo._

Y muy tarde me di cuenta que aquello no podría ser sólo amistad, al menos no para mí. Ni siquiera considerando las condiciones en las que nos encontrábamos.

* * *

¿Les gustó? ¿Sí? ¿No? ¡Díganme! ¿Me dejan un lindo review con su opinión? Acepto lo que sea: tomatazos, dulces, imágenes gays… (?) o.o

Ah y, algo más, dependiendo de la respuesta seguiré este fic, de hecho tengo varias ideas en mente...

¡Saludos! ¡Gracias por leer!

Atte.: Katherine.

PD: ¡No olviden darle like a la página de **Rivaille Uke** en Facebook!


	2. II Incondicionalmente

Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyoijin no es mío, es de Hajime Isayama.

* * *

**II**

**Incondicionalmente**

Cada día el doctor Smith me daba un vaso con sangre que yo saboreaba hasta la más mínima gota, la sensación del espeso líquido en mi garganta duraba tan poco, quien sabe cuándo podría saciar mi sed completamente o al menos lo necesario para tener la fuerza suficiente para escapar de ese agujero. Por más que le daba vueltas al asunto no hallaba una forma, aquella miserable ración me mantenía tan débil para no contrariar en los experimentos aparte de mis gritos, y sólo para que no terminara secándome. Una vez había intentado morder al doctor pero su sangre me quemó la lengua, claro, él tomaba verbena, lo que también impedía que lo _influenciara._

Él no solía llamarnos por nuestros nombres sino por una serie de números que nunca memoricé, era algo como: "uno-nueve-seis-cuatro", en mi caso. Levi decía que era como si nos marcara con un código. Los "experimentos" variaban semana a semana, el doctor Smith buscaba descifrar porque la sangre de vampiro contenía poderes curativos, vaya que parecía disfrutar desollar mi cuerpo, me veía como un niño que juega con juguete al que se le da cuerda y no deja de moverse, al que por más que se le golpee no muestra una grieta, por momentos trataba de disimular ese asombro pero no era muy convincente. Le encantaba indagar en esos terrenos, adentrarse en lo inimaginable viendo que mi sangre era _real_, así me tirara de un acantilado yo sobreviviría, el día que se le ocurriera eso tal vez por fin aclararía todas sus dudas.

Por lo pronto seguiría con el mismo método, y yo con la misma rutina. El _ver_ a Levi cada mañana hacía esa existencia algo menos miserable, él era un misterio para mí, su mirada relejaba cierto sufrimiento, el gris de sus ojos parecía humo recién apagado, ¿sólo eso había quedado de su fuego interior? Sus ropas lucían más viejas y desgastadas que las mías. Al principio no cruzaba palabras conmigo, limitándose a observarme un rato, allí era cuando yo rompía el silencio y le preguntaba cualquier cosa, poco a poco fue desenvolviéndose. Mi llegada lo confortó un poco, nadie puede apartarse del mundo para siempre, y menos cuando se es inmortal.

Por esos días me preguntaba qué estaría haciendo mi padre y si Armin seguía vivo. ¿Qué le habían dicho a los vecinos, amigos, que me conocían? La pregunta más importante: ¿la rubia no había regresado por ellos también? Una noche al pensar en eso inconscientemente comencé a llorar, como si de algo sirviera eso. Pero se _sentía_ diferente, aquella misma tristeza que había tenido durante años por mi madre me asaltó de repente, y era peor. Pero que cualquier jodido experimento, mayor a que me arrancaran los ojos, y este si dejaba cicatrices.

- ¿Qué diablos te pasa? –me dijo Levi desde el otro lado de la reja. Lo había despertado. Era de noche, la luz lunar se escurría por las paredes dándonos la claridad suficiente para vernos el uno al otro, claro, que el que nuestra visión fuera más fina ayudaba.

- Yo… Mi padre… -balbucee, arrastrándome hasta un lado de él con la cabeza baja

- ¿Qué pasa con él?

- No te lo diré… -dije tratando de parar las lágrimas, aquel era un dolor tan grande que de haber estado de pie me habría tirado al piso.

- Aguántate entonces, déjame dormir en paz –y se giró para alejarse

- ¡No! –Grité- No puedes dejarme así… No cuando estoy muriendo por dentro… -murmuré entrecortadamente, alargando mi mano hasta su camisa a través de los barrotes.

- Sólo estás confundido –respondió con un suspiró

- ¡No es cierto! ¡Estoy enfadado! Si yo…

- Entonces estás asustado. Es normal –concluyó arrodillándose enfrente de mí, lo más cerca que había estado hasta ahora y tomó mi mano entre las suyas. Aquel contacto me hizo alzar la mirada, de improviso mi corazón se aceleró- Eres joven y además vampiro, ¿sabías que tus emociones también se vuelven más finas? –Recorrió sus dedos por la palma de mi mano- Todo es más brillante, lo hermoso es más hermoso, más oscuro, más cálido, todo se eleva, se dispara…

…_Amas más profundo…_

- ¿Amor…?

- ¿Amas a tus padres, no es cierto?

- Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía seis años

- ¿Qué hay de tu padre? ¿No tienes otros estúpidos amigos de tu edad?

- Ahora no –él suspiró y apretó un poco mi mano.

Como dijo, las emociones de un vampiro se disparan fácilmente. Lo que sentí entonces también fue _diferente, _ese no era un simple apretón de manos, ni mucho menos un saludo, él intentaba tranquilizarme.

- Yo también perdí a mi familia siendo muy joven –comentó luego de una pausa-. Creo que entendería porque diablos estás llorando

- Ya no –dije apretando su mano, efectivamente había dejado de llorar. No pude identificar qué era lo que él me inspiraba entonces, quizá…

- Duérmete entonces –aclaró, su voz perdió la frialdad de siempre. Quizá él también había sentido algo _diferente_.

A la mañana siguiente le conté mi historia. Le sorprendió que siendo que me dedicaba al negocio de los caza vampiros no conociera esa parte de ellos, su vena sentimental para ser más exactos.

- ¿Sabías que puedes apagar tu humanidad? –me dijo unos días más tarde.

- ¿"Apagar"? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Veamos… Tú _puedes_ controlar todo lo que sientes, sea positivo o negativo, darle rumbo es tu elección. Como un interruptor que enciendes o apagas. Pero, en ocasiones, resulta más sencillo divertirse sin tener que cargar con todas esas emociones que te distraen, entonces sólo la apagas y ya. Después no sientes absolutamente nada

- ¿O sea que apagar mi humanidad serviría para no tener culpa si… mato a mucha gente?

- Algo así, pero cuando regresas a ser tú es posible que te arrepientas de lo ocurrido, ya sabes, toda esa mierda de lamentarse y enmendarse. En este caso, nunca sabrás si la decisión a tomar es la correcta.

- ¿Tú ya has hecho eso?

- Sólo una vez

- Oh… ¿Cuándo? ¿Qué se siente?

- Nada, realmente nada

- Espera… ¿Incluso podría apagar mis emociones para no sentir dolor, no es cierto?

- Así es, pero no es el camino correcto…

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Porque, mocoso idiota, yo hice eso mismo cuando llegue aquí pensando que de alguna jodida forma sería más soportable

Las palabras en mi boca se amontonaron, no podía creer que él hubiera llegado a ese extremo para tolerar el dolor. De sólo imaginarme los monstruosos experimentos que debió haberse realizado años atrás me recorrió un escalofrío, y de alguna forma desee que él no sufrirá más, no si yo estaba allí.

Ahora, en adelante cuando escuchaba los gritos de Levi me desmoronaba, era cuando quería tirar abajo los barrotes para salvarlo. Frustración… Ira… ¿Cuál de los dos era más grande? Me sentía tan impotente, tan miserable, y lo único que me animaba a sonreír cada día era él. Saludarlo por la mañana u observarlo hasta que se despertara, pasar mi mano a través de los barrotes para encontrar la suya y luego ser regañado por él si al abrir los ojos notaba eso. Y esperarlo, esperarlo durante las horas de tortura sabiendo que él era de los que no gritan por cualquier cosa… No sé cómo aguantaba eso… Quizá era porque en el fondo quería que regresará, que no me dejara solo. En esos momentos él era la única luz…

- Hola, Levi, ¿por qué siempre llevas ese anillo? –le pregunté una mañana al despertar, llevaba tiempo preguntándome porque Smith no se lo había quitado ya pues parecía valioso. Él se enderezó y miró de reojo la joya en su mano: un grueso anillo azul lapislázuli.

- Hay algo que Smith no ha descubierto aún, Eren

- ¡¿Qué cosa?! Sabe más de mí que yo

- No seas escandaloso –sentenció, desviando su inexpresiva mirada hacia mí. Yo me acomodé más cerca de los barrotes, al lado de él- Este anillo es especial, con él nunca me quemaré a la luz del sol

- ¿Cómo…? –Dije casi sin creerle, al mismo tiempo imaginé el poder ver de nuevo el amanecer, las nubes, sentir la cálida luz solar… - ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?

- ¿Y de qué te habría servido de todas maneras, mocoso idiota? Si quieres sabes está hechizado, la magia es muy interesante ¿sabías?

- Vaya… ¿Dices que Smith no lo ha descubierto entonces?

- No, de hecho me lo quitó unos días una vez, y una semana más tarde me lo entregó diciéndome que sólo era un adorno. La ciencia y la magia no van juntas al parecer.

Y así pasaron cinco años. Está de más decir que es fácil imaginar cuántos artilugios desollaron mi cuerpo una y otra vez guiados por el doctor Smith, en los últimos tiempos se limitaba a sus prácticas sin revelar realmente qué estudiaba, de momentos lucía confundido pero más tarde se volvía tan sádico como siempre. Le causaba gracia que Levi y yo decidiéramos tomar el lugar del otro repetidas veces cuando él venía a recoger a un sujeto de pruebas, y sin embargo casi no le preocupó que planeáramos alguna forma de escapar, confiaba lo suficiente en sus antiguos métodos que nunca se vio venir lo que todo ese tiempo estuvimos preparando.

¡Así es! Levi, milagrosamente, tuvo la idea que nos liberaría a ambos.

Cada año teníamos sólo un día fuera de las celdas, nos sacaban para una pomposa fiesta de Año Nuevo que los Smith organizaban cada año y donde nos exhibían como animales traídos del Congo. Durante la velada el doctor Smith les mostraba a sus amigos los poderes curativos de la sangre de vampiro.

- Y, ahora, beba esto –ofrecía una pequeña copa a una mujer a la que había hecho un corte limpio en la muñeca, ella tomaba la sustancia algo confundida y luego mostraba a todos como la herida desaparecía sin dejar cicatriz ni dolor. Y todo quedaban asombrados pidiendo que les cortara otras partes de cuerpo a ver si tenía el mismo efecto.

Durante todo ese teatro Levi y yo permanecíamos encerrados, con cadenas alrededor de la manos en la una jaula –de hierro, obviamente- roseada anteriormente con verbena donde apenas y cabíamos los dos de pie. La primera vez que nos metieron allí advertí por fin que él era más bajo de lo que había percibido, también note que pese al estado en el que vivíamos su ropa estaba menos manchada que la mía.

Varias veces me pregunté cuántas veces él había pasado por eso: el ser llevado con las cadenas ciñendo las muñecas, la cabeza baja y el alarido de burla al entrar en el animado salón preparado para el espectáculo. Presenciar a un vampiro a través de las rejas. No te acerques, porque muerde Murmuraban algunas mujeres a unos pasos de distancia, quizá estaban mejor no sabiendo que podíamos oírlas, conociéndonos apenas como criaturas inútiles y miserables, les daría el patatús si de casualidad se topaban algún día con un verdadero vampiro con sed. Pero qué curioso, he venido a esta fiesta cada año durante los últimos veinte años y ese tipo sigue igual, ¡ni una sola arruga! Todavía no comprendo cómo es que el doctor no ha inventado una crema anti edad, se haría millonario. ¿Qué dice, doctor? Comentó otra mujer, haciendo gestos con las manos, la multitud asintió y el doctor sonrió.

Es increíble como los humanos nos miran, para la mayoría somos mostros legendarios pero para esas personas éramos monos cilíndrelos, otro perro con rabia con buen aspecto. Sus risas me hacían odiarlos, verlos tomar mi sangre me hacía sentir ansias, las venas de tantas personas desfilando delante de mí, los olores… Mis colmillos no tardaban en aparecer pero Levi me daba una patada para que me controlara, más tarde comprendí que de lo contrario haría que también lo castigaran a él.

Oh, Levi. Mi pasatiempo favorito –y el único que tenía- era observarlo, pasarme la noche en vela pegado a la reja mirando su cabello que caía ligeramente sobre la frente, los ojos, escondidos, delineados por las finas cejas, sus facciones antiguas, su cuello con la manzana sobresaliendo, el abdomen contorneado, firme. Parecía tan inofensivo de esa forma que incluso me inspiraba ternura, creo que era la única forma en que estaba tranquilo: durmiendo.

- Recuerda que tu mente es impenetrable, allí eres libre –me decía cuando yo le reclamaba por mis pesadillas.

No sé… No sé realmente que fue lo que comenzó en crecer en mí desde que lo conocí, desde que supe que él llevaba más de veinte años allí encerrado, lejos de ser lastima era tal vez un sentimiento protector. Yo quería que él no sufriera más, deseaba sacarlo de allí, así me costara la vida. Si él se salvaba habría valido la pena, así no volviera a ver el amanecer, las nubes, las olas en el océano, la arena bajo mis pies y todas las maravillas de mundo yo sería feliz si él lograba ser libre, aunque no fuera conmigo. Si yo conseguía sacarlo de allí…

"_Lo hermoso es más hermoso, todo se eleva, se dispara. Amas más profundo_"

"_Amas más profundo_" Sus palabras resonaban en mi mente siempre que pensaba en eso. De momento sólo coincidía en que me aferraba a él para no sentir soledad, pero ni yo podría creerme semejante mentira. Claro, como él era el único individuo con quien convivía cabía la posibilidad que me encariñara con él. A que me acostumbrara a observarlo, sabiendo que él advertía cada uno de mis movimientos.

Pero así fue, me acostumbre a sus ojos, sus hirientes insultos que no daban conmigo, su actitud fría, inexpresiva y controladora, y… a sus manos. Tocar sus manos era como…

- ¿Qué tanto miras, mocoso idiota? –me dijo un día de repente. Yo no le mentí, le dije que él me inspiraba de muchas formas, más que un compañero. Yo… Yo me había enamorado de él.

- Es que eres lo único interesante en este lugar… No puedo evitarlo

- Búscate otro pasatiempo

- Terminaría regresando a este

- Mira la pared entonces

- Sólo si tú estás allí

- Agradece que no puedo golpearte

- ¿Quieres golpearme? ¿Te enoja que no te quite los ojos de encima?

- Cállate de una vez

- Eso no me… -me sonroje- Está bien.

Y no dije nada más por un rato, sólo seguí mirándolo. Él hizo como si se quedara dormido. Pareció realmente no sorprenderle aquello y con su mirada inexpresiva pareció ignorarlo como si nunca hubiera pasado.

En todos esos días habíamos hablado casi de cualquier cosa, aunque nunca llegamos a una idea sólida de cómo escapar. Cuando él me contó aquel plan…

- Oi, Eren, tengo una idea –me dijo el día después de la fiesta de Año Nuevo el cuarto año

- ¿Sobre qué? –respondí, curioso

- Sobre cómo salir de aquí claro, mocoso idiota

- Lo siento, ya me conoces

- Tsk. Te lo contaré: nosotros bebemos sólo un vaso de sangre al día, ¿no es cierto?

- Si, eso ya, pero…

- Déjame terminar. O sea: en un año un vampiro con una dieta de un vaso al día obtiene la fuerza suficiente para no secarse, y lógicamente para no poseer la fuerza necesaria para resistirse. Pero, si por el contrario este vampiro consumiera el doble de ración por un año tendría la fuerza suficiente para escapar el año siguiente.

- Eso es… Perfecto. NO, espera… ¿Quién de los dos lo hará?

- Para el caso da igual

- ¿Qué te parece si lo decidimos con una moneda?

- Ah, como sea –y sacó una vieja moneda de uno de sus bolsillos para luego lanzarla al aire-. Escoge –dijo inmediatamente

- Cruz –anuncié antes de que la moneda tocara el piso. Levi la atrapó en su mano y volteó a mirarme

- Tú nos conducirás, Eren –me dijo pasándome su vaso de sangre por los barrones.

- Gracias –murmuré tomando la ración extra.

Desde ese momento él me había confiado su vida y lo comprendí inmediatamente, él tenía la confianza suficiente para llevar a cabo un plan que bien podría sólo liberar a uno. Pero con todo y eso, yo ya me había jurado sacarlo de allí, incluso si me costaba la vida.

Así, durante trescientos sesenta y cinco días –bueno, obviamente de vez en cuando Levi sí tomaba algo, sino se secaría- tomé dos vasos de sangre. Y como él había predicho, cuando llegó el Año Nuevo, noté que sí, mi fuerza era suficiente para liberarme de las cadenas.

- Sal un momento, uno-nueve-seis-cuatro –me dijo el doctor esa noche, abriendo la reja para sacarme algo de sangre. Mire de reojo a Levi, se veía más pálido pero su mirada se ceñía a mí, esa era la señal.

De repente, cerrada la jaula detrás de mí, arranqué las cadenas de mis muñecas, todos en la sala comenzaron a gritar pero yo era más rápido. En un movimiento me acerqué al doctor y hundí mis filosos colmillos en su cuello, el poder corrió por mi otra vez. La gente salió espantada a todas direcciones, pidiendo ayuda o tan aterrada que tropezaron y cayeron al suelo, las copas de sangre se derramaron y unas velas encendidas a medio salón cayeron sobre la alfombra. Así comenzó el incendio.

El fuego se extendió por la habitación, y casi sin advertirlo ya rosaba la jaula. Para entonces ya había atacado a cuanto se me había puesto enfrente, pero mi sed…

- ¡Eren, mocoso de mierda! ¡Sácame de aquí! –gritaba Levi desde el interior de la jaula, aún con la cadenas alrededor de sus manos.

Como volviendo al presente parpadee varias veces y encontré el fuego alrededor de mí. Corrí hasta él y me abalancé sobre el candado, agite los barrotes con todas mis fuerzas mientras las palmas de mis manos se quemaban al contacto con la verbena rociada anteriormente. Y era inútil, el fuego estaba a punto de tocar el suelo bajo nosotros, la verbena me había destrozado las manos. Mire a Levi, sin saber qué decirle, yo no _podía_ sacarlo de allí…

El pareció apretar los dientes y soltar un quejido, luego me miró a los ojos.

- Vete

- Yo no te dejaré…

- ¡Largo de aquí! ¡Piérdete de una vez!

- Pero tú… -las lágrimas se escurrieron, nublándome la vista. Hice otro intentó con los barrotes, sintiendo el ataque de histeria. El fuego roso mis pies.

- Eren, no lo repetiré otra vez. Lárgate de una jodida vez. Sálvate

- Levi, no digas eso… Yo no puedo dejarte… -dije entre sollozos, pateando inútilmente la jaula. El olor a chamuscado de los cuerpos apestaba en el aire.

Levi retrocedió, hizo una seña para que me acercara, yo le seguí. Acercó su mano a la mía entre los barrotes, y también pegó su cuerpo a estos, disimulando no sentir la verbena quemándole la piel. Estaba como apoyándose en mi pecho, yo no paraba de llorar. Me miró de nuevo a los ojos, los suyos brillaron.

- Por favor, sabíamos que esto podría suceder. No lo eches a perder, mocoso idiota. Por favor, vete. ¡Sálvate de una jodida vez! –Y acercó su rostro hasta el mí, presionando sus labios sobre los míos, aquel estúpido beso me sacó más lágrimas- ¡Vete de una puta vez! –me dijo inmediatamente, empujándome.

Emociones, muchas emociones gritándome alzarlas a la superficie. Noté que su rostro lucía muy apurado, y comprendí que él había hecho todo eso para sacarme de allí, él…

Mire mi mano, sosteniendo el anillo lapislázuli, me lo había pasado antes de soltarme. Y antes de que dijera nada él habló de nuevo:

- Apágala

- ¿Qué? Levi… Yo te sacaré de aquí, no… -traté de ignorar lo que me estaba pidiendo, a mi alrededor aquella estancia victoriana se consumía, y ni un rastro de agua.

- ¡Largo, Eren! ¡Apaga de una puta vez tu jodida humanidad y sal de aquí!

- No… No, Levi… -dije entre las lágrimas. Pero él me dio la espalda y sólo entonces le obedecí.

•••

- ¿Y luego? Sé que no moriste, estás enfrente de mí –dijo él dándole un sorbo a al vaso con wiski

- Me marché. Tan sólo eso.

- ¿Entonces él está muerto?

- No lo sé

- ¿Y por qué no has regresado por él? ¿Sabes siquiera si la orden esa sigue en pie?

- No sé, Jean. ¿Para qué lo haría? -Sentí una punzada en el pecho, después de tanto tiempo por fin algo me mandaba _encenderla_- Desde entonces no he vuelto a encender mi humanidad, cara de caballo

A él pareció no sorprenderle.

* * *

¡Hola, mundo!

Primeramente agradezco de todo corazón sus hermosos reviews ;w; ¡no pensé que esta historia llegara a tanto! Me siento muy feliz de que les haya gustado ^^ Y bueno, aquí está el capítulo dos, ¿qué les pareció?

Como siempre cuéntenme qué les pareció en un bonito review ^^

¡Gracias también por los favs y follows! Enserio que no encuentro palabras para describir lo mucho que me llega…

Y un agradecimiento especial para **ChichenBrown**, sin ti no me habría atrevido a publicar esto. (Sabes que te amo! )

Estaré actualizando cada domingo, lunes o martes :3 No sé, depende de cómo esté mi cabeza…

Gracias por leer! :* Un abrazo!

Atte.: Katherine


	3. III Debilidad

Disclaimer: Shingeki no kyojin no es mío, es de Hajime Isayama

Dedicado: al Evento Rivaille Uke, por supuesto ^^

Nota: Este capítulo está narrado por Jean (Horseface, plis)

* * *

**III**

**Debilidad.**

**Jean Kirschtein**

Una hoja de algún árbol flotó hasta posarse delante de la ventana frente a mí, Eren tenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte, aquella jugosa vista de tonos cálidos cediendo tras las penumbras. El espectáculo más común que podemos presenciar y unos de los más hermosos, pero para él no significaba nada. _Él no podía sentir nada_.

- ¿Cuánto ha pasado desde entonces? ¿Sesenta años? –pregunté todavía dudándolo.

Él no respondió enseguida, yo pasee mi mirada por el lugar: un café estilo victoriano adornado con cuadros y fotografías actuales. De alguna forma habían tratado de unir el pasado y el presente pero aquella habitación parecía más bien un rompecabezas.

- Supongo, y eso es todo lo que te puedo contar por ahora

- No no no, ¿por qué? Aún no has respondido, ¿él sigue vivo? Y si es así, ¿por qué no has ido a rescatarlo?

- No es mi problema, Jean –dijo simplemente, yo me quedé con la boca abierta.

¿En qué clase de mundo un individuo podría ser tan insensible? Claro que discutir con él no serviría de nada, él era de las personas que se dejan llevar por sus emociones, y ahora estando sin ellas… En cierta manera entiendo el por qué, si él no hubiera bajado el interruptor quién sabe dónde estaría ahora, tal vez seguiría en aquel calabozo, a saber. Lo cierto es que todo eso había pasado porque él había sido débil, quizá no había encendido su _humanidad_ desde entonces por miedo, y siendo vampiro el miedo es una debilidad.

Salimos del café un rato más tarde, él hizo un gesto para despedirse y luego se alejó a toda velocidad entre las oscuras calles, los postes de luz lo alumbraban de vez en cuando: el cabello desordenado, la chamarra de piel café oscuro, los jeans negros, la camiseta arrugada y una extraña bufanda roja que usaba últimamente. Decidí no seguirlo, y en cambio me dirigí hasta la universidad local, donde estudiaba mi _amigo_ Marco.

Digo mi amigo porque llevábamos una relación de noviazgo desde hacía un par de años, pero nadie lo sabía. Uno, porque ambos éramos vampiros y dos, en consecuencia no había nadie importante –vivo- a quien contárselo.

Entré en el campus perdiéndome entre los estudiantes que deambulaban por allí, unos cargando pesados libros, cuadernos y otras cosas escolares. Pase como una sombra y llegué hasta el dormitorio, subí las escaleras y toqué la puerta, él me recibió tan alegre como siempre. Era una habitación con un par de camas, aunque Marco tenía el cuarto para él solo, una ventana con vista al campus, los muebles usuales, un librero medio lleno y varios cuadros con fotos en las paredes.

- ¿Hablaste con Eren ya?

- Así es, pero no creo que pueda ayudarnos, no me contó nada sobre que conociera alguna bruja. Hacía mucho que no lo veía, ¿sabes? Fuimos buenos amigos allá en Shingashina cuando todavía éramos humanos, y…

- Vaya… Por lo que sé, Eren es muy famoso por sus contactos, dicen que mató a un original una vez siendo todavía humano.

- Tranquilo, lo conseguiremos de alguna otra forma –y deposité un suave beso en sus labios, él me miró con una sonrisa. Seguía preocupado porque yo no tuviera mi anillo solar, me lo habían robado hacía poco encadenándome a la noche eterna, hasta entonces no habíamos podido conseguir una bruja para hacer otro, de manera que, si no tenía cuidado, corría el peligro de convertirme en cenizas.

Pese a eso a mí lista de preocupaciones se anotó Eren, ya que de alguna manera me causaba remordimiento dejarlo en ese limbo de no humanidad por más tiempo, y más con el pasado que tenía. ¿Sería yo capaz de hacer que encendiera de nuevo el interruptor? Le conté a Marco la historia de mi viejo amigo y este también coincidió en que no podíamos quedarnos con las manos quietas.

…

- ¿A dónde me llevas? –preguntó Eren caminando detrás de mí, algo ausente.

Estábamos en una casa victoriana parecida a la que él me había descrito, allí nos encontraríamos con Marco.

- Tú sólo camina, Eren –le dije, divertido. Entonces sentí con si él se parara en secó y me giré, se había quedado muy quieto observando el lugar.

- ¿En qué piensas? –pregunté luego de una pausa pero tardó en responder:

- La decoración pasó de moda hace mucho –y siguió caminando sin decir nada más.

Llegamos hasta una sala espaciosa con sillones antiguos, libreros repletos, una chimenea con molduras, varias mesitas, adornos y cuadros también viejos. Marco nos esperaba sentado en un sofá frente a la chimenea mientras hojeaba un libro, enseguida que nos vio nos saludó cálidamente e invitó a sentarnos.

- ¿Cómo estás, Eren? –le preguntó cuando ya nos habíamos instalado cómodamente.

- Normal creo –respondió él simplemente, tenía siempre en rostro muy sereno e inexpresivo, como si su boca fuese una línea recta. En mi vida lo había visto tan raro, yo lo recordaba más alegre e inquieto, pero ahora…

Marco nos contó que la mansión, mejor dicho, era propiedad del campus y en ella se celebraban eventos a cada rato. Eren no parecía curioso ante ningún detalle, definitivamente nos costaría hacer que moviera ese interruptor.

- ¿Quieren recorrer la casa? Es casi como un museo –dijo Marco luego de una pausa, Eren se había levantado y servido un vaso con wiski. Le dio un trago y preguntó:

- Tengo algunas dudas sobre ustedes, ¿qué es lo que intentas, Jean? ¿Para qué citarme a una reunión sin sentido? Y no pongas por pretexto el no reunirnos en más de medio siglo, cara de caballo –Marco no supo cómo responder porque de inmediato pareció confundido. Yo suspiré y haciendo un gesto de que todo estaba bien dije:

- De hecho sólo te busqué porque necesitamos una bruja –alce mi mano izquierda, moviendo los dedos-, me he quedado sin mi anillo, y sé que tú tienes buenos contactos

- Menos mal, si de eso se trata no hay problema, esta misma noche podemos ir por uno

- Gracias, aunque no es todo. No sé con quién te hayas topado antes, ni si les importó lo que sería de ti, pero debes encenderla de nuevo, Eren. No puedes vivir así -El silencio se apoderó de la habitación, Marco y yo intercambiamos miradas, Eren se puso la mano en la frente y soltó una carcajada

- No, Jean. Pídeme lo que sea, ¿quieres un anillo? No te preocupes –dijo, antes de que pudiera responder él prosiguió:- ¿Para qué he de encender mi humanidad? Yo sé que él murió, ¿qué sentido tiene entonces está vida inmortal?

- ¿Entonces por qué sigues vivo? -la pregunta quedó flotando unos segundos. Parecía sólo un poco sorprendido de lo que había dicho- Estoy seguro de que no has perdido la esperanza en que…

- Jajá –me interrumpió, embozando una maliciosa sonrisa- ¿Esperanza? ¿Crees que puedo tener eso después de lo que pasó?

- Estás vivo, esa es la prueba

- No, Jean, estoy vivo porque quiero –repuso con voz firme-. No porque esté estúpidamente enamorado de un hombre que apenas y conozco.

- No te creo

- ¿Quieres una prueba? –caminó hasta un gran ventanal entonces cubierto por cortinas gruesísimas, que arrancó en un segundo. Sólo al ver el humo flotando sobre su brazo supe que se había quitado el anillo.

Marco se levantó y en un rápido movimiento lo tiró al lado de la habitación en que no pegaban los rayos del sol. Eren se lo quitó de encima sin decir nada. Marco colocó las cortinas en su lugar

- ¿¡Qué te pasa!? –Reclamé, caminando hasta él- ¡Pudiste haber muerto!

- ¿Tanto te importa? Mira, cara de caballo, este es tu problema. Preferiría que me dejarás en paz, no quisiera estar lidiando contigo los próximos años

- Mientras te conozca haré lo posible porque vuelvas a ser tú. Tú no eres así, Eren. El chico que yo conocí era sorprendente, a pesar de que tardó meses en lograr empuñar un arma correctamente y peleaba contra vampiros que hubieran podido matarlo no se rindió nunca, me gustaría que volvieras a ser aquel tipo obstinado, me cae mejor que tu yo actual

- ¿Qué hay de ti, Marco? No sé qué le viste a esta cara de caballo

- Tú no te preocupes, Eren, haremos lo necesario para regresarte tu humanidad.

El resto de la tarde recorrimos la casa, más bien mansión, observando los cuadros que delataban diferentes épocas, si no hubiera vivido los años que tengo me habrían parecido paisajes hechos por niños de cinco años, además eso sólo indicaba que aquella casa era muy vieja. Eren no se alteró ni un poquito.

- No quiero ser insistente pero necesito ese anillo –le dije cuando estaba por marcharse

- Después, Jean, después.

Y no volví a verlo hasta luego de varias semanas. En ese tiempo me la pasé pensando en cómo devolverle el sentir. Lo primero que se me ocurrió fue llevarlo con su padre, pero era muy posible que este ya hubiera muerto, pensé en llevarlo a Shingashina pero tampoco era factible, así que la última solución era… Encontrar a Levi.

De momento traté de ponerme en sus zapatos, ¿yo sería capaz de eso si algo le sucedía a Marco? Posiblemente sí. Cuando amas a alguien eres capaz de todo, pero si te quitan ese todo ya no queda nada, quedándote sin nada nadie es suficiente.

Sumado a eso, Eren no podía sentir nada. Si por el contrario hubiéramos sido humanos estoy seguro de que él no se habría quedado quieto.

…

- ¿Una fiesta? –pregunté a Marco.

Estábamos en su habitación cómodamente acorrucados al lado del otro, obviamente ya era de noche. Sin el anillo solar me la pasaba todo el día encerrado allí, si al caso salía por esas horas.

- Es esta noche, en la mansión que vistamos la otra vez con Eren y…

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

- Claro, Jean, no es una cita pero…

- No hay ni por qué preguntar –y deposité un tierno beso en sus labios, él sonrió.

La casa _L. J. Smith_ –así se la llamaban- era según decían propiedad de la escuela. Marco se había enterado de la fiesta por su nuevo amigo, Erwin. Él llevaba tiempo diciéndome que ese chico tenía algo extraño, siempre parecía muy deprimido, pero él no estaba lo suficientemente cerca para tener el poder de ayudarlo, de allí que se hubiera convertido en su amigo.

- ¿Ya has tenido noticias de Eren? –preguntó luego de una pausa. Recordé que sí, lo había visto el día anterior.

_- ¿Qué has estado haciendo? –le había dicho. Estábamos en el mismo café rompecabezas, donde yo había ido a comprar bebidas, Eren se encontraba sentado en la misma mesa de antes, y esta vez miraba por la ventana hacia la calle obscura. Alzó la mirada al escucharme y arqueó un poco los labios, haciendo una mueca._

_- Nada que te importe, Jean. ¿Qué no te enseñaron modales, cara de caballo? Vienes hasta aquí y en vez de saludar con un "Hola, Eren" "¿Cómo has estado, Eren?" En cambio llegas y dices "¿Qué has estado haciendo?" ¿Qué diría tu madre acerca de ello?_

_- Mi madre… ¿Qué diablos te pasa, Eren? _

_- Vete, estoy ocupado_

_- Pero no estás haciendo nada_

_- Como dije: nada que te importe_

_- ¿Quieres ir a caminar? Te haría bien despejarte un poco, pensar las cosas…_

_- Ya te dije que no lo lograrás, cara de caballo_

_- ¿Puedo intentarlo, no? No me rendiré contigo, Eren. Haré lo necesario para que regresen tus emociones_

_- ¿Cómo qué?_

_- ¿Qué te parece…? –Hice una pausa dudando si debía decirlo pero entonces recordé que tenía que presionarlo- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a "visitar" a Levi?_

- Y entonces me dijo que lo dejara en paz –finalicé el relato, Marco parecía pensativo.

- No sé pero… -dijo al fin- ¿Crees que nosotros podríamos "rescatarlo"? Claro que no sabemos dónde está pero…

- Ni hablar, quizá sería bueno pero no haría que Eren recupere su humanidad, será más efectivo si él es quien lo rescata

- Esto será más difícil de lo que imaginaba

- Ya, déjalo un rato –hice un gesto para que se acomodara a mi lado, pasando mi brazo alrededor de su cuello-. Algo se nos ocurrirá.

- Eso espero, y también… Tenemos otro problema

- ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?

- Por dónde empezar…

- ¿Qué? ¿Me has estado ocultando algo últimamente?

- Así es, pero…

- ¡Marco! ¡Cómo se te ocurre, yo…!

- Tranquilo, no te lo dije porque no creí que fuera grave. Pero sí lo es

- Ajá… ¿A qué te refieres?

- Hay un maestro, se llama Mike Zacarías, y estoy seguro de que él sabe que hay vampiros en el campus, y…

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo me ocultaste algo así?! ¡Esto…!

- Déjame terminar –me interrumpió, tratando de parecer calmado-. Todavía no estoy seguro, es sólo que lo vi cargando verbena consigo.

- Mierda, necesito ese anillo pronto, ¡qué haré si te pasa algo y no puedo salir por el sol!

- Yo sé cuidarme, recuerda.

…

Luces, muchas luces de colores barrían el suelo como pequeños rayos escaneándote, la música sonaba a todo volumen, era necesario gritar para hacerse oír y el ambiente era perfecto, sin contar los idiotas que se habían pasado de copas, aquella era una gran fiesta.

- ¡Hola, Marco! –saludaron unas chicas, todas con bebida en mano y el aliento apestoso.

- ¿Quién es tu amigo? –preguntó una de ellas mirándome

- Ah, él es Jean, Rose

- Oye, Jean ¡¿no quieres bailar?! –preguntó otra, acercándose a mí. Marco comenzó a decirles algo que no entendí, desvié mi mirada hacia la pista de baile, parpadee varias veces y entrecerré los ojos, no podía ser cierto… ¿Qué estaba haciendo él aquí?

- Ahora vuelvo, iré por bebidas –dije y salí corriendo de allí, Marco pareció bastante confundido.

Esquivé a la gente a mi paso y en un segundo me encontré a su lado, estaba sentado en un sofá al lado de unas chicas parecidas a las que me habían topado hacía un momento, posiblemente hipnotizadas por él.

- Hola, Eren –dije sin alzar la voz, sabía que él me escucharía y de paso me diría que había percibido mi presencia desde que entré a la mansión.

- Ah, hola, Jean. ¿Llegas en mal momento, sabes? –dijo acercando a una de las chicas como para besarla, luego bajo hasta su cuello y la mordió, la otra tenía la mirada ausente y no decía nada.

- ¡Eren, con una…! –dije haciendo a un lado a la joven, de su cuello escurría todavía el líquido escarlata. En un rápido movimiento me acerqué a ambas y las _influencie _para que se marcharan y olvidaran lo ocurrido, entonces me giré hacia Eren, que tomaba algo de una copa y se levantaba.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –le dije tomándolo del borde de la chaqueta, él sonrió maliciosamente, todavía con los colmillos asomándose por las comisuras de sus labios

- ¿No te parece que la música está un poco alta, Jean? –me preguntó, regresando al sofá todavía con aquella extraña sonrisa.

- Responde, ¿qué carajos haces aquí? –insistí, cruzando los brazos.

- Perdona, pero tú me habías dicho que querías un estúpido anillo, venía a traértelo y de paso a divertirme un poco, cara de caballo –respondió lanzándome la pequeña joya lapislázuli, ese azul oscuro salpicado de dorado siempre me había gustado.

- Gracias –dije sentándome al lado de él. Le pregunté varias cosas sobre los últimos días, de hecho su vida no era tan emocionante como yo pensaba, él ya había caído en la rutina sin darse cuenta, de no ser porque era Eren estoy seguro de que ya se habría suicidado, ¿guardaba acaso algo de su humanidad? ¿La había encendido ya? ¿Estaba fingiendo?

Pasado un rato recordé que había dejado a Marco solo, lo llamé un par de veces con mi celular pero este no respondió hasta la tercera. Para entonces Eren ya estaba por influenciar a otra chica.

- ¡Rápido! –le grité arrastrándolo entre la gente hasta llegar a la entrada y de allí a las escaleras

- ¿Qué diablos te pasa, cara de caballo? –dijo él apenas. Llegamos al segundo piso, un ancho corredor recorría de muro a muro, o eso alcancé a percibir. No pude responderle porque de inmediato escuché un ruido cerca, solté a Eren y corrí hasta allá.

Miré las puertas imaginando con qué podría toparme, Eren se me adelantó, pasando como una brisa a mi lado. De momento a otro ya estaba dentro de una sala vacía, sin más que muebles y un montón de antigüedades. Marco estaba sentado en uno de los sofás con una estaca enterrada cerca del corazón, tenía sangre por toda la ropa, y aún respiraba.

- Jean… -dijo, Eren caminó hasta él como ignorándolo y acercó su mano al trozo de madera que le agujeraba.

- ¡Marco! –grité, intentando mantenerme de pie, y también entré en la sala. Eren tomaba la estaca con una mano y con la otra se apoyaba en él, forcejeaba intentando sacarla…

- Jean, esto es inútil, está bien adentro –me dijo apartándose un poco y dejándose caer en un sofá a su lado. Detrás de él había un gran ventanal cubierto por unas elegantes cortinas color marrón y guinda.

- Marco… -dije cayendo de rodillas enfrente de él, no podía soportar verlo así… Traté de maquinar una idea para salvarlo, no me perdonaría si llegaba a perderlo. Me levanté y tome la estaca con ambas manos, la moví un poco y él tembló, me miraba entrecerrando los ojos.

- Jean, estaba en lo cierto… El maestro… -susurró en tono muy bajo.

- ¿De qué hablan? –preguntó Eren levantándose e inspeccionando el lugar, se había quedado quieto frente a un cuadro.

- ¡No digas estupideces, Marco! ¿Quién te hizo esto? ¡Dímelo! –bufé sosteniendo su rostro entre mis manos, sus ojos se abrían y cerraban, parecía que había dejado escapar una lágrima. ¿Qué había pasado allí?

- Oh, no –dijo Eren medio sorprendido tomando unos de los cuadros

- ¿Y ahora qué? ¡Tenemos que sacarle esa cosa, Eren! ¡Ayúdame!

- Agh, lo que sea –respondió regresando con nosotros-. Quítate –me dijo moviendo las manos y luego entornando su mirada hacia mí, preguntó: - Quizá muera después de esto, no estoy seguro

- Hazlo… -dijo Marco antes de que yo contestara, aquella idea ya me había cruzado por la mente. ¿Perderlo? ¿Qué sería de mi si eso llegase a pasar…?

Eren no esperó mi confirmación y con un agarre más fuerte que antes le sacó la vara del pecho antes de que reaccionara, Marco cayó hacia un lado del sofá, inconsciente...

* * *

¡Hola, mundo!

Gracias por sus hermosos review, follows y favs ;w;

¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Cualquier duda, pregunta, tomatazo o palabra de ánimo será bien recibida, ¡cuéntenmelo en un bonito review! ^^

¡Gracias por leer! :*

Saludos, un abrazo

Atte.: Katherine


	4. IV Emboscada

Disclaimer: Shingeki no kyiojin no es mío, es de Hayime Isayama

Nota: A partir de este capítulo habrá varias voces narrando (siempre pondré en nombre de quién antes)

* * *

**IV**

**Emboscada.**

**Jean ****Kirschtein.**

- Necesita sangre –agregó Eren sentándose de nuevo en el sofá frente al ventanal.

Me dirigí hacia la puerta pero al intentar salir sentí una especie de barrera invisible que me detenía. No podía ser cierto…

- ¡Carajo! –dije lanzándome hacia afuera para luego rebotar hacia adentro.

- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Eren

- Esta cosa… No puedo salir. ¿Por qué no puedo salir? ¡Eh! ¡Si no salgo Marco morirá!

- Estás jugando -respondió Eren levantándose nuevamente y yendo hacia mí.

- ¿De qué hablas? Por aquí no hay brujas… ¡No puede ser! –dije tratando de salir otra vez.

.

.

**Marco Bodt (Dos horas antes) **

¨ ¿Dónde estás Jean?...¨ Pensé mientras avanzaba entre la gente, preguntándome por qué se había marchado tan repentinamente, las chicas también me habían dejado hacía poco…

- Hola –dijo él, alegre, traía un vaso en la mano derecha

- Hola, Erwin, ¿cómo estás? –le pregunté en tono más alto, sobre la música que sonaba a todo volumen. Él hizo un par de gestos con la mano y me guió hasta una puerta, allí había mucho ruido para conversar a gusto, claro. Me sorprendió el verlo así, generalmente estaba muy serio. Entramos en la habitación, una sala parecida al resto de la casa, sólo que tenía un escritorio, quizá era una especie de despacho. Él se sentó detrás de este y yo enfrente de él.

- ¡Qué buena fiesta! –me dijo luego de darle un trago a su bebida, a la vez sacó una botella de vidrio de un cajón.

Con razón, él estaba ebrio.

Iniciamos hablando sobre las personas de la fiesta, los compañeros y la música, por momentos Erwin no parecía tener una gota de alcohol encima. Me contó casi nada sobre él, siempre había sido muy misterioso, a veces me preguntaba se estaría bien _influenciarlo_ para que me contara todo, quién sabe…

- ¿Conoces al maestro Mike? El de biología de último –le pregunté tratando de no sonar fuera de lugar, después de todo, quizá no lo recordara.

- Ah, sí… -respondió dándole un trago a la botella y ofreciéndomela. Yo la rechacé y se encogió de hombros.

Lo conocía… Ahora, ¿cómo le preguntaba si él "investigaba" algo sobrenatural? Lo pensé por un momento y al final elegí lo primero que salió:

- ¿Tienes clase con él? Me gustaría preguntarle algo…

- Sí, te lo presento después. Como sea, ¿no dijiste que traerías a tu amigo?

- Vine con él, es sólo que lo perdí entre la gente.

- Ya veo

- Oh, mira, ¡es él! –dije al ver que mi celular sonaba, antes de que contestara Erwin se levantó de la silla y salió de la habitación, lo seguí inmediatamente.

Se escurrió entre la gente, llegó hasta la escaleras e inició a subir, dobló a la izquierda y entró en una sala común, donde comenzó a hurgar dentro de una alacena con una vajilla fina, un momento más tarde ya había conseguido otra botella.

- Erwin, amigo, ya bebiste suficiente… -le dije alargando la mano para quitarle la botella

- Claro, tú no has tomado nada, ¿qué esperas? ¡No seas aburrido, Marco! ¡Bebe un poco!

- Está bien… -respondí tomando la botella, al final: un trago no afecta a nadie. Acerqué el líquido a mi boca y lo escupí enseguida, ¡esa cosa tenía verbena! Ya me habían jugado esa trampa anteriormente…

- Bastaba con que lo rechazaras, qué asco… –comentó Erwin sentándose en un sofá.

Mire alrededor, si no me equivocaba estábamos los dos solos allí arriba, así que nadie me había visto escupiendo el wiski con verbena… ¿O sí? Antes de que dijera nada él apareció.

- Maestro Zacarías… -dije apenas

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? –preguntó, aparentemente enojado.

Erwin comenzó a decir algo sobre que la fiesta allá abajo era muy aburrida y demasiado escandalosa, yo hice como que perdía la vista en la decoración. Él sospechaba de mí, eso lo tenía claro, aunque no hasta qué punto. Terminado el discurso de Erwin él hizo un gesto para marcharse, nos echó una última mirada y justo cuando iba saliendo Erwin dijo, recordando lo que le había dicho antes:

- Espere, maestro, me parece que Marco estaba interesado en su clase… -Mike se giró y me miró, yo me encogí de hombros, y haciendo varios movimientos con las manos dije:

- Sí… Bueno… ¿Podría visitarlo después para hacerle algunas preguntas…?

- Supongo, búscame en otro momento –suspiré, algo aliviado, pero en eso volvió a regresar, esta vez caminando firmemente hasta mí. Entonces hizo algo ridículo: se acercó lo suficiente para olfatearme.

- ¿Qué rayos…? Hey, Mike, Marco no sabe de tu manía con los olores… -intervino Erwin dándole otro trago al wiski.

- Ya veo –fue lo único que dijo él, dio un paso largo hasta Erwin, le quitó la botella y me la acercó para que bebiera.

- No, gracias, yo no tomo…

- Un trago no hace daño, además ¿cuándo ves a un maestro haciendo esto?

Y me empinó la botella en la boca.

Aquel líquido bajó quemándome la garganta, traté de no retorcerme de dolor pero cuando bajó la botella simplemente me tambalee un poco, perdí el equilibrio y me apoyé en la pared. La boca me quemaba, intenté tragarme la sangre que estaba a punto de escupir…

- ¿Qué te pasa, estás bien? –preguntó Erwin, yo no respondí.

- Oye, Erwin, ve a la habitación del fondo y tráeme un maletín que está sobre una cama. Rápido

- Lo que sea… -y así salió de la sala tranquilamente. Yo todavía seguía apoyado en la pared retorciéndome de dolor.

Mike me arrastró hasta el sofá y por un momento pensé que todo aquello habían sido sólo imaginaciones mías, él era simplemente un científico y ya…

- No te acerques a Erwin –me dijo al oído y luego me clavó la estaca. Sentí la madera rosando mis entrañas, ¿moriría…? Pensé en Jean, en lo que habíamos pasado juntos…

- Regresaré por ti más tarde, con esto no te escaparás –fue lo último que dijo. Me confundí, ¿entonces no me quería muerto? ¿Para qué si no clavarme una estaca…?

Vi de reojo como se alejaba y cerraba la puerta.

.

.

**Jean Kirschtein. **

Me recargué en la pared mientras me deslizaba hasta el suelo, sentí la mirada de Eren y el tremendo golpe que me dio después. Marco había dejado de hablar hacía unos instantes.

- Saldremos de aquí, cara de caballo.

Quise imaginar que tenía razón, me levanté y me arrodille al lado de Marco, su respiración era débil, tenía el rostro como un fantasma y la herida parecía haber sanado un poco. Y me quedé allí observándolo, acariciando su mano entre las mías.

- ¡Ya sé! –exclamó Eren después un rato. No lo había notado hasta entonces pero le importábamos, realmente parecía importarle que saliéramos de allí, ¿más puntos para regresarle su humanidad? No tanto, de hecho cabía la idea de que sólo quisiera salvarse a sí mismo.

Eren parecía tan ligero como siempre, con sus gestos elegantes naturales, de nuevo se sentó en el sofá, yo esperaba que me contara su plan pero en cambio se entretuvo olisqueando una botella de wiski que encontró en el suelo.

- Esto tiene verbena… -dijo- Creo que ya podremos deducir que le pasó a Marco. Pauj… ¡Qué desperdicio! –y la aventó hacia un lado

- Eren, ¿cuál es tu plan?

- Espera, tengo que hacer una llamada –respondió acercando el celular a su oído al tiempo que movía los dedos como tocando un piano. Suspiré y volví a enfocarme en Marco, así que había tomado verbena… Eso explicaba que no se curara tan rápido. Me arrepentí de haberlo dejado solo, pero lo mejor que podría hacer en ese momento era sacarlo de allí.

Veamos… Él me había hablado sobre sus sospechas acerca de un maestro, ¿cómo se llamaba? ¿Había sido él? ¿Por qué no lo había matado de una vez? Las preguntas me revolvieron las ideas. Eren colgó el teléfono unos minutos más tarde. Eso de que no tuviera emociones lo hacía parecer siempre muy calmado, no podría decir que entonces estaba enojado.

- ¿Y bien? –pregunté

- Estamos jodidos… -respondió dándole un tragó a la botella de wiski y escupiéndola después, había olvidado que tenía verbena…

- ¿Eso es todo? ¿Te da lo mismo quedarnos aquí? –bufé, levantándome. Colmo: que él, como era realmente, le importara un carajo

- No sé, ¿qué quieres que haga? Las brujas están ocupadas, no vendrán hasta mañana –respondió naturalmente, si alterársele un cabello.

- ¡Ah! –Grité- ¡Por favor, Eren!

Y seguimos discutiendo por un rato más. Bueno, yo discutía, reclamándole que en un momento así no le importara nada, ¡debía encender su humanidad! Quizá yo estaba muy desesperado y olvidaba que eso sería más complicado. Y tal vez él tenía razón, y ya no creía en la esperanza.

- Escóndete

- ¿Qué?

- Alguien viene… -no terminó de decir la frase la puerta se abrió revelando a un hombre albino. Nos echó una mirada, nadie se movió.

- ¿Más? –dijo desviando la vista hacia Marco, de repente nos apuntó con una pistola, Eren se esfumó hasta su lado y le quitó el arma antes de que disparara, pero aquel hombre era más grande, forcejeo un poco. El arma cambiando de dirección, jaló el gatillo y Eren cayó hacia un lado.

De improviso me había acercado a Marco, alzándolo pasando su brazo alrededor de mi cuello, Eren había sido sólo una distracción. ¿Eran balas de madera? El hombre me miró y embozando una maliciosa sonrisa me disparo.

Entonces solté a Marco y todo se volvió negro.

.

.

**Eren Jaeger**

Una sensación fría me recorrió la espalda cuando abrí los ojos, ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado? La triste ventana dejaba colar algunos rayos de luna. Ese lugar me parecía familiar…

Por supuesto: yo ya había estado allí. Jean todavía estaba inconsciente al otro lado de los barrotes. Me levante y apoyé los codos en la reja, me recargué allí un buen rato mientras una vieja película surgía: viejos recuerdos acompañados de _él_… ¿Dónde estaba? Observe mejor el lugar. Ahora lo entendía todo: aquel tipo había herido a Marco con la intención de capturarlo más tarde, lo había dejado inmovilizado mientras tomaba una copa. Y qué sorpresa que al regresar encontrarse otros dos mostros, ¡qué suerte!

Suspiré, esto no debía de alterarme. No quería encenderla…

- ¡Marco! –gritó Jean dando un salto. Se enderezó hasta toparse con mi mirada- ¿Dónde estamos…? –preguntó echando una mirada alrededor: la asquerosa celda con barrotes de hierro, la pequeña ventana que filtraba inútiles rayos de luna y el olor a humedad.

"Bienvenido al infierno…" Pensé al ver la expresión de angustia tan divertida que ponía, ¡el pobre de verdad quería salir de allí! Quizá con ver a su amado se conformaría, en cambio comenzó a golpear los barrotes y me indicó que hiciera lo mismo.

- Es inútil, Jean –le dije cuando cayó al suelo, histérico.

- Espera… -respondió, uniendo las piezas en su mente- ¿Estamos con los _Agustín_, no es cierto? No puede ser… -enterró la cara en sus manos. Dios, era tan divertido observarlo, como dicen: la comedía es la tragedia de alguien más.

Su cara pareció iluminarse un momento más tarde, me imaginé que estaba recordando mi historia. Según él yo recuperaría mi humanidad cuando encontrara a Levi. Aparté su imagen enseguida, de hecho si me causaba algo recordarlo allí: dejándome observarlo, contándome historias, sus manos sobre las mías, sus labios sobre los míos…

¡No! ¡Alto! No dejaría que su recuerdo que me carcomiera, no valía la pena…

- Muy bien –anunció Jean poniéndose de pie nuevamente-, ¿qué propones? Estoy seguro de que Marco está siendo… -no terminó la frase porque se le quebró la voz, ahogó una lágrima. Estaba tan preocupado por él, más sabiendo que si no estaba allí era porque lo estaban sometiendo a no sé horroroso experimento.

* * *

¡Hola, mundo!

¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? En los reviews algunos me contaron que se habían perdido, pero no se preocupen todo se aclarará más tarde jeje

Como siempre, cuéntenme qué opinan ^^

¡Gracias por leer!

!Saludos! Un abrazo,

Atte.: Katherine


	5. V Sin retorno

Disclaimer: Shingeki no kyojin no es mío, es de Hayime Isayama

* * *

**V**

**Sin retorno.**

**Marco Bodt **

Parpadee varias veces antes de abrir los ojos, arriba un tubo fluorescente iluminaba la habitación. Estaba sentado en una especie de camilla con correas atadas alrededor de la cintura, los brazos, las muñecas y los pies. Un escalofrío me recorrió al ver que mi fuerza no era suficiente para liberarme, a mi lado una mesa plateada mostraba algunos instrumentos médicos –tenazas, bisturís, cuchillos, agujas…-, alrededor había estantes con frascos, tubos de ensayo y verbena… Al otro sólo había una larga cortina con pliegues, como para dividir la habitación.

¿En dónde estaba? Fue lo primero que pensé. Los recuerdos no tardaron en aparecer: yo en la fiesta, Jean yéndose, yo encontrándome con Erwin, la estaca clavada en mí, Jean descubriéndome e intentando salir…

¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí? ¿Dónde estaba Jean y Eren?

Correas, estacas, verbena… Por supuesto, ya no cabía duda en Mike, él era un cazador o quizá más que eso: un _Agustín… _Si la historia de Eren era cierta –y vaya que daba miedo- me encontraba en un lugar sin salida, podrían pasar semanas antes de que supiera si mi Jean estaba bien. Oh, cómo estaría el pobre entonces…

El zumbido de unas voces al otro lado de la puerta me distrajo un momento, era Erwin discutiendo con Mike, y parecía muy enfadado:

- Estas mintiendo –dijo Erwin, sorprendido

- Te equivocas. Créelo, Erwin, ellos existen y tu familia se ha encargado de sobrellevarlos durante generaciones. Tu amigo Marco es uno de ellos.

- ¿Qué? –interrumpió, incrédulo. ¿Su familia? ¿A qué se refería con eso? Claro, Erwin nunca me había dicho su apellido…

- Tú padre me enseñó todo lo que sé, por eso ahora que él murió yo estoy a cargo –prosiguió, animado.

- Un momento, tú expediste el reporte de los cuerpos de mis padres, ¿no es cierto?

- Sí, de hecho… Mira –Erwin no respondió, sólo se escuchaba su pesada respiración y el ruido de pasar del papel-. Por esto, por todas las muertes que ocasionan me he dedicado a estudiarlos, y pronto será tu turno. Considéralo como tú legado. La familia Smith…

- ¿Me mentiste? Todo esté tiempo que me sentí como un miserable, creyendo que realmente habían muerto ahogados… Y tú…

Un golpe y forcejeos. Alguien cae al suelo, luego, unos pasos firmes se pierden.

"Erwin Smith" Por supuesto, su actitud depresiva, pocos amigos, estudiante de medicina… Todo este tiempo conviviendo con la _Sociedad Agustín_ sin darme cuenta…

Después de eso no escuche conversación alguna, intente concentrarme en liberarme de las correas pero aún estaba débil por la verbena.

- Es inútil, te inyectaran más de esa mierda –dijo alguien detrás de la cortina, por una rendija pude ver que se trataba de un hombre de cabellos negros, facciones finas, ojos alargados y grises…

"Si estoy con los Agustín él debe ser…"

- ¿Cómo te llamas? –pregunté apenas, mi voz sonaba débil y quebrada.

- Levi

Entonces la puerta se abrió, Mike entraba con una aguja en la mano, se encaminó hasta a mí y la hundió en mi cuello. Y terminé por quedarme inconsciente otra vez, Levi volteó la mirada hacia otro lado y su historia se coló en mi sueño…

.

.

**Eren Jaeger.**

- Alguien viene

- ¿Qué? No puede ser… -respondió Jean dándole otra patada a la reja.

Recordé que yo había hecho exactamente lo mismo la primera vez, aunque _él_ estaba allí entonces y me distrajo. ¿Cómo era posible enamorarse de alguien como él? Es decir, me insultaba a cada rato. Admito que llegué a amarlo, pero ya he olvidado esa sensación, ¿qué se siente "amar"? ¿Se sufre tanto como lo hace Jean en este momento? Aparté esos pensamientos de mi cabeza, él estaba muerto y no había porque molestar a los fantasmas.

La puerta se abrió unos minutos más tarde y un hombre alto y rubio entró, caminó lentamente hasta ubicarse delante de nosotros, cargaba una pistola –posiblemente con balas de madera-. Se veía nervioso, era perceptible como le temblaban las manos al empuñar el arma, como si dudara del poder que tuviera. Qué cosa, las emociones te distraen a cada rato.

- ¿Qué es este lugar…? –preguntó mirando alrededor, entonces reparó en nosotros. Dudó un momento pero luego apuntó el arma a Jean- Fuiste tú, has estado aquí por casi un año…

- No sé de qué hablas… -respondió él, confundido

- ¡No mientas! ¿Qué otro vampiro pudo haber sido…?

- Hay demasiados, te sorprenderías –intervine, él me miró con enojo

- ¿Te crees mucho, no? No te tengo miedo, estás débil y…

- ¿Y qué? Ya escapé de aquí una vez, aunque no fue bonito –interrumpí otra vez.

- Espera… ¿Eres Erwin? –dijo Jean de repente, él bajó el arma pero luego volvió a apuntarla hacia ninguna parte realmente

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Tranquilo, "Erwin", podemos…

Entonces disparó, la bala le dio a Jean justo en la pierna y este se derrumbó hacia un lado. Auch… De improviso supe que yo era el siguiente, ¿qué estaba buscando ese tipo? Me imaginé que no sería tan difícil influenciarlo, si sólo se acercara lo suficiente…

- ¿Qué quieres? –le pregunté enseguida, dejando de lado a Jean que se retorcía de dolor en el suelo, al final sólo así podría salir, y de paso sacarlo. "Erwin", si es que así se llamaba, me miró apretando los dientes, se veía triste, de la manera en que la luz en sus ojos era casi nula, dude que fuera a responderme pero…

- ¿Has estado mucho tiempo por estos rumbos? En los últimos años para ser exactos…

- No, al menos yo no

- Entonces…

- ¿Eres un _Agustín_? ¿Te apellidas "Smith…? –dije de repente, esas preguntas le hicieron apuntarme de nuevo. Por supuesto: los rasgos antiguos, la cejas, la tez clara…

- ¿Cómo es que has estado aquí antes…? Tú… Si te hicieron todo lo que dijo Mike…

- ¿Mike? ¿De qué hablas?

- ¿Quién es el culpable entonces? Mis padres…

- Oh, ya veo.

- Espera… -dijo Jean levantándose-, ¿conoces a Marco, no?

Puf… ¿Por qué no cerraba su asico de caballo? Erwin retrocedió y dio una par de pasos hasta la reja de Jean, alejándose de mí, qué conveniente. Si no me equivocaba él era compañero de Marco en la jodida universidad, posiblemente tenía más problemas de los que una persona de su edad. No pude evitar sonreír: luego de que escapara de los _Agustín_ me había dedicado a matarlos a todos, pero siempre dejando un solo Smith que siguiera con el trabajo sucio, que consiguiera formar una familia, otra generación. Luego los mataba otra vez, dejando sólo a uno y otra vez, y otra vez… Dulce venganza.

Así que él preguntaba si alguno de nosotros dos era el culpable. Tal vez podría usar eso a mi favor.

- Oye, Erwin –llamé acercándome a la reja, él se giró hacia mí. Estaba lo suficientemente cerca, perfecto…-, nuestra existencia ya está lo suficientemente jodida aquí, ¿no te contaron lo que hacen? –pareció confundirse con las palabras pero dio una paso al frente, hacia mí. Jean me miró de reojo, cuidando mis movimientos, claro que no me dejaría hacer nada divertido.

- ¿Y qué? –repuso Erwin, bajando el arma por primera vez hacia su costado, tal vez imaginaba que de veras estábamos MUY débiles.

- Pues, hagamos un trato, ¿quieres? Tú no quieres esto, pasarte la vida torturando vampiros, ¿o sí? –no había notado que era más alto que yo, unos diez centímetros. Los colmillos no tardaron en aparecer, y no me preocupé en ocultarlos. Él se asustó, intentó retroceder pero yo le había agarrado de la mano, acercando la muñeca a mi boca.

- ¡Suéltame! –dijo apuntándome con la otra mano. Lo ignoré y hundí los colmillos. La sangre me quemó la boca, ¡verbena! La escupí y alce la vista para ver su rostro paralizado, la mano con el arma temblaba.

- ¡Dejen eso! –intervino Jean. "Espera un poco, ¿por qué eres tan odioso?" Pensé.

Erwin disparó, pero yo era más rápido, me moví de un lado para otro mientras seguía lanzando las balas. Un par dieron en la cerradura, y con otro par de golpes de mi parte la puerta se abrió. Salí, todavía con los colmillos asomándose en las comisuras de mis labios, la boca manchada de su sangre que ya no me quemaba tanto. Él retrocedió, apuntándome de nuevo, jaló el gatillo pero las municiones se habían acabado.

Me acerqué, lo golpee y entonces cayó al suelo, inconsciente.

Jean me había estado gritando no sé qué sermón, pero cuando vio que me había liberado agachó la cabeza, nadie dijo nada, sabía que no estaba en mis planes sacarlo de allí.

.

.

**Marco Bodt.**

Una aguja conectada a la vena de brazo conducía hasta una bolsa de sangre, que estaba casi llena. Mike me había desagrado lo suficiente para quedarme callado. ¿Por qué no matarme de una vez? ¿Qué sentido tenía todo este teatro?

- ¿Por qué lo hace…? –dije apenas, él sonrió ligeramente. "Te encanta tu trabajo, ¿no es cierto?"

- Por la ciencia –respondió, anotando algunas cosas en un cuaderno desgastado-, para ayudar a la humanidad, combatir enfermedades y… Eso era antes.

- ¿A qué se refiere? ¿Ya no la hace para ayudar…? ¿Por qué no sólo me mata y ya…?

- No, eres más útil de esta forma

- ¿Qué tiene Erwin que ver con esto…?

- Supongo que mereces saberlo, él es el último Smith por ahora, debe seguir con la _Sociedad Agustín_ pero aún se siente mal por sus padres, pensé que al enterarse querría venganza pero…

Yo no respondí, no podría torturarme más de lo que ya hacía en ese momento. Hice como que dormía, escuché sus pasos y el correr de la cortina.

- Despierta, Levi –dijo. No me atrevía abrir los ojos. Parecía que le quitaba las correas, me imaginé que él se enderezaba.

- ¿Qué mierda quieres? –preguntó Levi, su voz era grave y decidida, casi sonaba molesta.

- Te dejaré salir por hoy, toma esto

- ¿Cuál es el truco en todo esto?

- Y con esto me aseguraré de que vuelvas…

- ¿Qué carajos es eso? ¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres que haga, idiota?

- Esto es un seguro, también toma está sangre, necesitarás tener un poco de fuerza… ¿Recuerdas a tu antiguo compañero? Está aquí, quiero que lo vigiles, y que lo mates si me interrumpe.

Levi no respondió, sólo escuché que la puerta se abría y cerraba unos minutos más tarde. Me pregunté si le había inyectado algo, ¿"un seguro"? ¿A qué se refería con eso?

Regresó conmigo después, siguió vaciándome y para cuando volví a abrir los ojos traía una jeringa en la mano. Había pensado en Levi, hacía rato que se había ido, ¿sería capaz de matar a Eren?

- Tú serás el primero

- ¿Qué cosa…?

- El primero de la nueva especie

.

.

**Eren Jaeger**

- Por favor, no puedo dejar a Marco… Sólo sácame y vete después, yo me las arreglaré sólo… –me dijo Jean al ver que no tenía intención de liberarlo. Qué idiota, él podía hacerlo solo pero estaba demasiado preocupado para pensar.

- Bien –me acerqué al Erwin, como imaginaba cargaba con más balas en el bolsillo, tomé una y se la di a Jean. No tenía caso hacer nada con él, si era inteligente se marcharía enseguida.

- ¿Para qué es esto? –preguntó Jean tomando la bala

- Ponla en la cerradura, cuando la golpees explotará con el cerrojo.

- Así eres más listo, ¿no es cierto?

- Sí, sí, sólo hazlo.

Hecho eso nos encaminamos hacia la puerta, frente a nosotros corría un largo pasillo, seguido de unas escaleras. Yo siempre giraba a la derecha cuando era dirigido por el doctor Smith hacia la "enfermería" y a la izquierda cuando eran las fiestas de Año Nuevo. Jean pareció confundido sobre qué rumbo tomar, su rostro delataba todo la angustia que sentía por Marco, pobre.

- Es por allá, si no me equivoco –señalé con la mano.

Jean corrió lo más rápido que pudo –todavía estaba débil por la verbena y las balas-, yo le seguí unos pasos atrás, examinando el lugar que ahora parecía un hospital –exceptuando las celdas en el sótano-, con todo y los largos tubos luminosos en el techo, las puertas rotuladas –laboratorios de seguro-, aunque obviamente más solitario, el silencio en el ambiente era tétrico. La _Sociedad Agustín_ había crecido bastante en esos años. Seguimos caminando hasta toparnos con una puerta entreabierta y con la luz encendida. Pero…

Una sombra, un rose, ligeros pasos. Alguien más andaba merodeando por allí, de inmediato me puse en guardia, mirando hacia todos lados. Jean hizo un gesto para que me agachara y me acercara a él, que miraba por la rendija de la puerta. Me acerqué: había una camilla de espaldas, de seguro era Marco.

- Voy a entrar, parece que no hay nadie… -susurró Jean muy bajo, yo asentí y volví a la vigilancia, no quería salir muerto de allí.

Aunque… ¿Para qué ayudarlo? Si salíamos de allí estaría jodiéndome con lo de mi humanidad.

.

.

**Marco Bodt.**

¿Nueva especie? ¿A qué se refería con eso? Antes de que aclarara mis ideas Mike enterró la aguja en mi cuello y presionó el émbolo, aquella sustancia me mareo un poco. Pasados unos minutos acercó a mí una bolsa de sangre, pero… Mis colmillos no reaccionaron, no desperté al oler sangre fresca, ¿qué diablos era lo que me había hecho…?

- Perfecto –comentó nuevamente garabateando en el cuaderno, entonces tomó otra bolsa y abriéndola roseó unas gotas de sangre sobre mi boca. Esta vez, sin embargo, mis colmillos se asomaron y pude lamer de las comisuras de mis labios aquella sangre.

Era diferente, sabía diferente, olía diferente, sólo una vez había tomado algo similar pero eso sólo significaba que aquella sangre no era humana, entonces…

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Quieres más? –dijo Mike observando mi reacción.

- ¿Q-Qué me hiciste…? –musité con un hilo de voz.

Si no me equivocaba aquella sangre no provenía de un humano, provenía de un vampiro…

- Es el último avance de los _Agustín, _bueno, de mi investigación realmente y parece que dio resultado. Contigo el problema acabará en poco tiempo…

No había duda: Mike me había configurado para alimentarme de vampiros…

- Levi ya tardó, pero no es problema… -dijo desatándome las correas, aunque todavía estaba lo suficientemente débil para nada. Me enderecé sentándome en la camilla, pasando mis manos por mis muñecas, aun procesando lo que él me había hecho. Visto desde el lado científico, del que beneficiaba a la humanidad, si los vampiros eran mí alimento era sólo cuestión de tiempo para extinguirnos.

- Levántate –ordenó Mike, como un robot cumplí la orden. Entonces abrió la puerta y me indicó el siguiente movimiento.

.

.

**Eren Jaeger.**

Me recargué en la pared a la vez que Jean se abría paso en la habitación donde estaría Marco, olisquee en el aire: definitivamente había otro vampiro cerca, ¿sería Marco? ¿Acaso sería él…? Borré ese pensamiento enseguida y me concentré en salir de allí, desafortunadamente en ese momento era tan débil que necesitaría la ayuda de Jean para dejar el lugar –había llegado a esa conclusión-, así que sólo lo utilizaría para salir a salvo, luego me marcharía para siempre de su vida.

Antes de que Jean se asomara de nuevo escuché un grito, pero no era cualquier alarido de dolor, era… Yo conocía ese sonido…

"¿Levi…?" Pensé mientras me echaba a correr lo más rápido que mis pies me permitían, al simplemente me había lanzado a ello. Y entonces lo encontré: Marco tenía agarrado a Levi dejando expuesto su cuello, en el que los colmillos ya habían perforado la piel y succionaban con ganas. En el suelo una larga estaca estaba tirada. Marco seguía alimentándose a cada segundo cada vez más y más, vaciándolo de por sí y él gritaba, forcejeaba, pateaba pero le era imposible liberarse. Tenía los ojos cerrados y su boca emitía sonoros gemidos de dolor, aquellos que yo había escuchado durante tanto tiempo… Cuando quería tirar la reja para ir a salvarlo, entonces no podía pero ahora…

Me agaché para tomar la estaca, Marco apenas y había notado mi presencia, estaba tan ocupado alimentándose de él para notarlo. ¿Qué diría Jean de esto? ¿Debía elegir entre salvar a Marco y salvar a Levi…? No. Él había sufrido más, él era el único responsable de que yo siguiera con vida. Y en un brusco movimiento le clave la estaca en la espalda, justo en el corazón, esta vez en el lugar correcto. Cayó hacia un lado mientras se arrugaba y se volvía gris, ya no daría problemas nunca más.

Alcancé a detener a Levi en mis brazos, arrodillándome, él no despertó enseguida pero sentí la ligera respiración en mi hombro, sentí sus brazos apoyándose en los míos, su cabello negro alborotado en su rostro y la marca en su cuello, la sangre todavía escurriéndole... Con una mano le acaricie el rostro, ¿cuántas veces había soñado con esto?

Me quedé en shock. Él alzo la mirada por fin. Lo observé por unos segundos, él era real, estaba vivo… Las palabras se amontonaron en mi boca y sólo lo apreté más fuerte contra mí, él no se movió pero enterró el rostro en mi hombro

- ¿E-Eren…? –susurró a mi oído. Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, su voz era mejor de lo que recordaba.

Mi humanidad regresó con su abrazó. Aquella sensación fue cómo cuando te quedas dormido y te sientes caer pero luego despiertas y te das cuenta que todo fue un sueño. E instintivamente comencé a llorar, preguntándome qué había hecho en todo ese tiempo y por qué no lo había rescatado antes. No podemos corregir al tiempo, pero el tiempo puede corregirnos a nosotros…

.

.

* * *

¡Hola, mundo!

:D Por fin apareció el sensual Levi, a muchos les asustaba la idea de que estuviera ausente tanto tiempo…

En fin, ¿qué les pareció este capítulo? ¡Eren recuperó su humanidad, al fin!

Cuéntenme en un lindo review su opinión ;)

¡Saludos! ¡Gracias por leer! :*

Atte. Katherine

PD: Prometo lemon próximamente ^-^


	6. VI Perder para encontrar

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no kyojin no es mío, es de Hayime Isayama**

* * *

**VI**

**Perder para encontrar. **

**Jean Kirschtein**

Empuje la puerta y esta rechinó un poco, adentro se hallaba una estancia parecida a la de un consultorio, pero la camilla de antes estaba vacía, entonces… ¿Dónde rayos se encontraba Marco?

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo Mike, levantándose del suelo, parecía que lo habían golpeado.

- ¿Dónde está Marco? –pregunté, mirando alrededor. Mike torció el gesto y llevó su mano a su bolsillo. Retrocedí y repetí la pregunta pero él me ignoró, en cambio se abalanzo contra mí tratando de encajarme una inyección: otra vez verbena.

- ¿Cómo es que escapaste? –repuso, asegurando mis brazos, tenía ventaja al ser más alto que yo.

- Escuche, Mike, me iré de aquí sin lastimarlo si copera un poco… –respondí, haciendo un movimiento giratorio con mis manos, ahora lo tenía agarrado del cuello, el cual incliné hacia un lado. Ja, parecía que se me estaba pasando un poco el efecto de la verbena, la velocidad es muy útil en cualquier pelea.

- ¡Agh! ¡Suéltame! –gritó, retorciéndose

- ¿Sabe? Estoy algo hambriento… -dejé escapar mi aliento en su cuello, hacía mucho que no tomaba directamente de la vena –siempre me alimentaba de bolsas-. La sensación era incomparable, absorber la esencia de un humano era algo sublime, dejaba atisbos de poder, como un aura. Alargué los colmillos en dirección a su cuello, rasguñándolo apenas un poco. Unas cuantas gotas carmesí escurrieron. Mike no dejaba de moverse, lo que, al contrario, me lanzó enseguida para encajar las cuchillas de una vez.

Me perdí en absorber su poder, mi rostro disfrazándose con las venas alrededor de los ojos. No percibí verbena en su sangre, me imaginé que la usaba en algún accesorio. Minutos más tarde dejé caer el cuerpo inconsciente antes de vaciarlo completamente, para cuando despertara ya nos habríamos marchado.

Me incorporé al escuchar unos gritos y salí disparado hacia el pasillo para encontrarme con Eren pero él no estaba allí. Además, los gritos se habían detenido. Tenía un extraño presentimiento en todo eso…

.

.

**Eren Jaeger.**

Levi tosió luego de unos minutos e hizo un gesto para separarse un poco de mí, yo no podía parar de llorar.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No esperabas encontrarte conmigo? ¿Qué carajos haces aquí, de paso? –dijo tratando de levantarse pero volvió a caer, como un pañuelo. Yo lo atrapé otra vez.

- Levi… Yo… Tú… El incendio… Pensé… -agaché la cabeza, mis emociones estaban tan disparadas como la primera vez, aunque ahora peor, estaba en un remolino sin salida, preguntándome por qué había tardado tanto…

¿Por qué…? Esa era la principal pregunta y por más que buscara nunca encontraría la respuesta, podría decir que era un idiota, sí. Pero él estaba allí, frente a mí. No era un sueño, ¿acaso no estaba enojado porque lo había dejado? Entonces recordé que él me había obligado a esto, él se había sacrificado por mí, pero… ¿Por qué…? Otra vez, la misma pregunta. Apenas y podía pensar claramente entonces, miré de reojo el cuerpo de Marco, con la estaca sobresaliendo de su pecho y empuñe las manos, ¿enserio había sido necesario matarlo para salvar a Levi? Yo lo había salvado pero… ¿A qué costo? ¿Quién aseguraba que estaría libre de peligro por fin?

- Sí, estoy vivo, aunque no por mucho… –respondió. Sí, yo sabía perfectamente que estaba vivo, nunca había aceptado la idea de que hubiera muerto, pese a que lo dijera no era así, yo creía en su recuerdo, lo sentía como un fantasma. Una imagen surgió en mi mente: un cuervo, también estaba ese detalle…

- ¿Qué…? Pero… -no podía decir que se veía perfectamente, se veía como se ve uno luego de salir de una operación, estaba más delgado de lo que recordaba –si eso era posible- y la herida en su cuello no había sanado.

- ¿Sabes por qué estaba aquí y no en la celda? Mike me mandó a matarte si te escapabas, y me inyectó no sé qué mierda con tal de que regresara –volvió a toser y se recargó completamente en mí

- Lo siento… –le dije abrazándolo de nuevo- Encontraré una cura, lo haré…

- Deja de llorar, mocoso idiota, hay que darnos prisa si quieres hacerlo. Después podremos hablar

Asentí y sin pedirle permiso lo cargué en mis brazos, no era tan ligero pero podía con su peso. Él sólo suspiró, resignado y volvió a toser. Trate de concentrarme en conseguir la cura y dejar de lado todas las preguntas que surgían en mi mente, como si todo ese tiempo otra persona hubiera controlado mi cuerpo y ahora tuviera que asumir la responsabilidad, sin embargo realmente yo había hecho todo eso…

Seguimos de largo por el pasillo hasta topar con la habitación donde Jean había entrado, el cara de caballo estaba parado afuera, muy quieto… Una punzada de remordimiento se clavó en mi piel, ¿cómo le explicaría que yo había matado a Marco…?

- Eren –dijo al verme y se sorprendió al ver mi cara llorosa y a Levi en mis brazos, que ahora entrecerraba los ojos- ¿Cómo…? ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

- Levi está a punto de morir y necesito el maldito antídoto, ¿po-podrías ayudarme?

- Me alegra escucharte de nuevo otra vez, vamos, te ayudo

Entramos y deposite con cuidado a Levi en la camilla, Jean había comenzado a revisar un montón de tubos de ensayo y yo corrí hasta un repisa refrigerada con más sustancias dentro. Casi sentí la estaca enterrándose en mi espalda al ver que Jean me ayudaba sin preguntar, claro que luego de eso todo se concentraría en Marco, pero… Noté entonces el cuerpo inconsciente de Mike en el suelo y decidí no hacer comentarios, me imaginé que él pensaba que Marco había escapado por su cuenta…

- ¡Aquí está! Pero hay muchos… -dije alzando varios frasquitos. Tome una jeringa y me acerqué a Levi, él volvió a toser pero esta vez vomitó sangre y acto seguido estaba retorciéndose. Me apresuré a extraer la primera sustancia para después encajar la aguja en su cuello.

- ¿Funcionó? –preguntó Jean al ver que había dejado de moverse, sin embargo luego se enderezó y pude ver cómo las venas en sus brazos comenzaban a marcarse…

Le inyecté una, otra y otra sustancia hasta que de repente dejó de moverse y se quedó como dormido, ni siquiera había abierto los ojos en un buen rato. Me acerqué a él para acuñar su mano entre las mías.

- Te lo dije –comentó Jean todavía examinando con curiosidad las diferentes sustancias. Luego se dio la vuelta, noté la ligera manchita de sangre en las comisuras de sus labios. Ahora estaba seguro, él se había alimentado de Mike.

- Cállate –respondí, sin despegar la mirada de Levi.

- Si Marco no está aquí, ¿tienes alguna idea de dónde se pueda encontrar?

- Este lugar no es tan grande… Bueno, no sé… Parece que ha cambiado mucho en estos años y… -no terminé la frase porque Levi se había quedado muy quieto, intenté reprimir las lágrimas y las preguntas que mi cabeza que me confundían. Puede que no lo hubiera salvado la primera vez, pero ahora liberaría. Así me costara la vida, valía la pena perderla por él…

- Oye, tranquilo… Iré a buscar a Marco, no creo que este muy lejos de aquí… Parece que se liberó él sólo –hizo un ademán y desapareció por la puerta, corriendo a toda velocidad.

.

.

**Jean Kirschtein**

Decidí regresar a las celdas del sótano por alguna razón, aquel lugar parecía sacado de una película de terror: las luces tubulares que parpadeaban en los pasillos, las misteriosas salas que guardaban no sé qué atrocidades y el pesado aire que ponía todos mis sentidos alerta.

Llegué a mi cometido enseguida, me pareció que se hacía de noche al ver la pequeña ventana de reojo.

- No está aquí –pensé en voz alta y un segundo más tarde noté la ausencia de cierto cuerpo en ese lugar. Erwin ya no estaba…

Regresé al pasillo, encontrándome con las balas regadas irregularmente en todo el trecho. Pase por alto la habitación donde Eren vigilaba atentamente a Levi, casi sonreí al saber que por fin había recuperado su humanidad, ya celebraríamos más tarde. Marco ocupaba mis pensamientos en ese momento.

Y entonces lo encontré. Allí estaba: gris e inerte, con la estaca enterrada en el pecho, aún con los ojos abiertos. A su lado, Erwin estaba de rodillas, dándome la espalda.

Una punzada me recorrió, el dolor desplazó la voluntad que me quedaba y sólo avancé hasta él, casi sin dar crédito de la realidad de la escena que tenía enfrente. Él lo había matado, no había duda… ¿Por qué si le había dado su amistad le pagaba de esa forma? Me arrodille a su lado y tome su mano mientras le cerraba los ojos, su piel estaba fría, rígida y rasposa, comparable con un viejo pergamino arrugado. Sentí la mirada de Erwin encima de mí pero no dije nada.

- Está muerto… -susurró más para él que para mí. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos, como si no supiera cómo reaccionar ante todo lo que había pasado.

- ¿Estás contento? –Dije con rabia mientras me acercaba a él- ¿Qué te había hecho, eh? ¡Así es como agradeces su amistad! –bufé, acorralándolo en la pared.

Él agachó la mirada, alargó su mano para apretar el cuello de mi camisa y dijo:

- Yo no lo hice, y no sé quién lo hizo

- No te creo, ¿quién sino tú, que eres un _Agustín_? –respondí, apartando sus manos y levantándome para luego patearlo. Quise torturarlo pero estaba demasiado asustado, ya saldaríamos cuenta más tarde…

Cargué el cuerpo de Marco en mi espalda y me aleje sin mirar hacia atrás. Erwin me observó y antes de que desapareciera por el pasillo dijo:

- Creí que me matarías…

- No dije no fuera a hacerlo, _Agustín_

Doble en la esquina, sintiendo su mirada ciñéndose a mi espalda y el pesado cuerpo que ya no despertaría nunca más. Ni siquiera me había dado el lujo de decirle te amo en todo ese tiempo…

.

.

**Eren Jaeger**

- Levi, cuando despiertes te llevaré a mi casa, es muy grande. Estoy seguro de que te gustara, tengo un piano… ¿Te gusta tocar el piano, no es cierto? Yo no sé tocar pero… Ah, también te conseguiré un anillo, podremos salir y… -de nuevo hundí el rostro en su pecho, tenía los brazos apoyados en su cuerpo, que de improviso estaba muy frío…- Espero que me permitas estar contigo. Aún… No, ahora veo que tú y yo sólo…

- ¿Eren? –interrumpió Jean entrando con el cuerpo de Marco a cuestas, trate de no mirarlo. Nunca podría hacerlo de nuevo sin sentir ese remordimiento.

- L-Lo encontraste… -respondí con un hilo de voz, sin voltear a mirarlo. Él depositó el cuerpo en el suelo y se arrodillo a su lado.

- Tenemos que salir de aquí –dijo luego de una pausa, como si no hubiera más que decir acerca de Marco, de Mike, de Erwin, de Levi, de los _Agustín_… Y tenía razón, no tenía caso esperar a que alguien más viniera darnos caza y quedáramos atrapados tal vez para siempre.

Se levantó, revolviendo los tubos de ensayo y tirando las sustancias sobre Mike para luego azotarlos contra la pared. Los trozos de cristal despedazados en el suelo rosaban el cuerpo inconsciente, podía percibir la rabia emanando de Jean y, por primera vez, lo entendí. Quién sabe de qué sería capaz si Levi no despertaba pronto.

Volví a llevar a Levi en mis brazos, mientras que Jean cargó a Marco en su espalda e intentó no mirarme, aunque yo estaba tan concentrado en Levi… Recordé que mi pasatiempo favorito era observarlo, claro que nunca lo había tenido a una distancia tan corta. Por un momento intenté adivinar qué era lo que sentía por él, ¿seguía enamorado acaso? Y si era así, ¿era el amor la razón por la que sólo él había sido capaz de despertarme?

"Todo es más brillante, lo hermoso es más hermoso, más oscuro, más cálido, todo se eleva, se dispara…

…_Amas más profundo…"_

Sus palabras resonaron en mi mente, como un eco e inicie a llorar de nuevo, ahora también entendía a qué se refería con eso…

* * *

¡Hola! ^^

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Espero sus reviews :D, acepto lo que sea, ya saben. Me dan animo para seguir n.n

Y, creo que ya vamos a la mitad de la historia, si mi cálculos no me fallan serán de diez a doce...

**Pregunta:**  
**1.-** ¿Se acuerdan de Armin? ¿Les gustaría que contara qué sucedió con él después?

**2.-** ¿Quieren saber algo acerca de quién convirtió a Eren?

Saludos! ¡Gracias por leer!

Atte.: Katherine


	7. VII Escape

Disclaimer: Shingeki no kyojin no es mío, es de Hajime Isayama

**NOTA**: Este capítulo está narrado por Levi n.n, o al menos una parte, es como un _Flashback _

* * *

VII

**Escape.**

_(Flashback)_

Abrí los ojos para encontrarme con la escena de siempre: la jodida celda, los barrotes de hierro y del otro lado… Nada, ya no había nada allí.

Él se había ido hacía mucho.

La luz diurna se colaba por la pequeña ventana, quise levantarme pero mi cuerpo no reaccionó, así que comencé moviendo los dedos, como tocando un piano invisible. Recordé: yo solía tocar el piano. Giré mis muñecas, mi cuello y al rato me levante por fin. Un cuervo se erguía detrás del par de barrotes de la ventana, que era apenas una rendija antes de llegar al techo, aunque yo era demasiado bajo para poder alcanzarla. Me quedé un rato mirando el ave, las plumas negro azabache, el pico, el fino cuerpecillo y los ojos… Por un momento creí que me observaba, quise acercarme pero debía permanecer en la sombra o me quemaría.

Durante severos periodos aquellos cuervos aparecían, y siempre era lo mismo: se quedaban sin aletear por un buen rato, observándome. Pero no era una mirada perdida, era como la de una persona, casi lasciva, como intentando adivinar qué escondía debajo de mis desgastada ropa. ¿Qué mierda de animal era ese? Yo me limitaba a cerrar los ojos esperando que se fuera, me recargaba en la pared, intentando descansar un poco, o de lo contrario pensar.

Últimamente no pensaba mucho en venganza, era como si toda esa ira fuera una inútil piedra que cargaba y que ahora me pesara demasiado. Quizá estaba muy confundido por aquellos días, tenía que regresar a la dimensión que había creado hacía mucho. No era mayor problema parecer ausente entonces, ya no podía sentir la luz así que solo me cobijaban los rayos de luna.

¿Te has sentido cobijado por la luna? A veces esta me daba más calos de lo que imaginaba. ¿O era que me estaba volviendo loco? Él observaba la misma luna y sentía su luz… Podría pasear ahora por allí de la mano de una chica en una esplendorosa cita…

Y últimamente todos mis pensamientos lo encontraban a él. No me arrepentía sin embargo de liberarlo a costa mía_, me arrepentía de haberle quitado aquello que lo hacía único: su humanidad. Ese aire inocente que tenía para presenciar la eternidad._ Justo cuando aquella noche había estado a casi nada de morir me había dicho que pese a mi miserable existencia él había iluminado los últimos momentos, aquel simple mocoso me había afectado gravemente.

Abrí los ojos justo a tiempo para ver cómo el cuervo estiraba las alas y echaba al vuelo, una pluma se desprendió de su ala cuando aleteó por primera vez y flotó hasta posarse en mis pies. Volví a cerrar los ojos pero seguía sin caer dormido, de todos modos me despertarían en cualquier momento, a nadie allí le interesaba que yo recupera el aliento.

- Afuera, dos-uno-cero-cinco-uno –escuché los pasos, la llave entrando en la cerradura. Me levanté y fui arrastrado del brazo por el doctor Smith.

¿Cuántos Smith habían desollado mi cuerpo hasta ahora? Ya hacía bastante tiempo desde que él se había marchado…

•••

Durante todo el tiempo que habíamos compartido juntos algo me impulsó a confiar en él e instintivamente sentía una especie de sentimiento protector. ¿Qué derecho tenía yo para amar a un muchacho de dieciocho años, que en comparación conmigo era un mocoso? Era ridículo pero también sorprendente, y después de tantos años uno no se sorprende fácilmente.

En mi opinión nunca encontraría una palabra que describiera completamente todas las emociones que ese mocoso despertaba en mí. El apego que sentía por Eren tenía demasiadas aristas, algunas demasiado complejas para este cerebro adiestrado para deshilvanar ideas. No era un instinto paternal, de eso estaba seguro, era casi como… Bueno, yo nunca había estado enamorado, muchas personas sin embargo lo habían estado de mí.

También estaba sus preguntas simples, su vibrante narcisismo y aquella profunda sensibilidad todavía tan tierna, tan humana. Lo miraba como uno ve a un pájaro, soñando con poseer alas para sentirse libre, claro que ahora él no estaba así, estaba encadenado dentro de un agujero. Y por eso y más quería ser yo quien lo dejara volar.

Ahora comprendo que más que estar con él quería ser él, estar dentro de él y ver el mundo desde sus ojos.

Supongo que siempre tuve en mente la idea de que llegaría el momento de separarnos, lo cual explicaba mis desesperados intentos para examinar todas las formas posibles para escapar hasta llegar a una que tuviera sentido y que, al menos, liberara a uno. Le conté todo acerca de los vampiros, las brujas, los hombres lobo y de paso algunas de mis oscuras aventuras.

- Sigo sin entender, ¿quién creó a los _Originales_? Sé de allí provienen todos los vampiros pero… ¿Cómo? –decía por enésima vez.

- Por supuesto que con magia, esos jodidos hechizos era muy populares hace mil años –respondía yo, casi ignorándolo. En aquel tiempo incluso me sentía asfixiado por sus tratos conmigo, ¿por qué confiaba tanto en mí? ¿No le daba miedo que de casualidad sólo lo usara para escapar? No, yo nunca haría eso, al principio fue una opción pero con el tiempo…

- ¡Mil años! ¡Wow! Si viviera tanto tiempo me sentiría muy viejo

- ¿No te preguntas si quiera qué harías en todo ese tiempo? –busqué en sus ojos alguna sombra oscura y de pronto soltó una carcajada.

- ¿Quieres saber mi respuesta? ¡Ja! Te diré: tendría tanto tiempo, que podría divertirme un rato y después decidir hacer algo de provecho.

¿Quién podía culparlo? Era tan joven… En ocasiones me veía como alguien mayor, en un principio había mostrado su respeto pero al ver que no era necesario había liberado sus verdaderas intenciones, su arrogancia y rebeldía naturales me hacían saber que algún respeto no significaba un tipo de control sobre él.

En la misma medida que nuestros lazos crecían, aumentaba dentro de mí la angustia cada vez que el doctor Smith se lo llevaba para un nuevo experimento. Escuchar sus gritos me dejaba inmóvil, ¿por qué tenía él que sufrir todo esto? En su corta vida no había hecho nada extravagante en un vampiro, simplemente había sido víctima de una _Original_, había sido obligado a dejar la poca vida que le quedaba para estar en paz pero la suerte no estaba de su lado y había terminado aquí…

•••

De momento no me imaginé que fuera verdad lo que decía Mike acerca de que él estaba aquí –con los _Agustín_, para ser más específico-, pero cuando me entregó la estaca e inyectó en mi aquel veneno que terminaría por matarme si es que tenía la intención de escapar, lo dudé un poco. ¿Quién decía que no era mejor eso? Morir de una vez, así sin más, para ya no ser torturado nunca. Si es que él no estaba allí me marcharía para morir sin complicaciones. Adiós, miserable existencia.

Luego de haber abandonado la habitación donde Mike realizaba sus experimentos de mierda me dediqué a vagar por todo el "hospital" _Agustín_ buscándolo, parecía no haberse escapado de las celdas. Tampoco quería acercarme para allá, si es que no me cruzaba con él quería estar lejos para que no pudieran atraparme de nuevo. Ahora era mi turno de escapar, aún si eso significaba marcharme para siempre.

Definitivamente no me atrevería a matarlo si me cruzaba con él.

_(Fin del flashback_)

.

.

**Eren Jaeger.**

Salimos caminando por otro pasillo que daba con la Casa Smith, era casi un pasadizo secreto para los miembros de la orden en aquellos días. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde nuestra desaparición, entonces, el cielo entrelazaba tonos pastel, daba la impresión de que amanecía. Me pareció que así lo era pero ni Jean o yo nos detuvimos a contemplar el paisaje. Caminábamos en silencio, él cargando a Marco dedicándole tristes miradas y yo llevando a Levi con la esperanza de que despertara y me regañara por no pedirle permiso para abrazarlo.

Cuando estábamos por salir del campus me gire hacia él, que se había quedado inmóvil, como preguntándose a dónde iría ahora. Ya no tenía un hogar y, si no me equivocaba, su eternidad estaba reducida. Claro que yo no podía darle ánimo… ¿Quién me aseguraba de que Levi no moriría también? Así que seguíamos en silencio, comprendiéndonos mutuamente más allá de las palabras.

- Me parece que dejé mi auto por aquí… -recordé, Jean volteó a mirarme, un poco sorprendido pero luego volvió a agachar la cabeza.

- ¿A dónde iremos? –preguntó, más para mí que para él

- Encontremos mi auto, no está lejos de aquí

Asintió y me siguió hasta el estacionamiento, había varios autos allí pero él supo inmediatamente cuál era el mío. Aun así pareció dejar los comentarios para otro día.

- Bonito Maserati –comentó cuando nos plantamos delante de las puertas. Con un movimiento algo incómodo e intentando no dejar caer a Levi saqué las llaves y unos minutos más tarde ya estábamos en marcha. Levi y yo en los asientos delanteros y Jean y Marco atrás.

- ¿A dónde vamos? –preguntó de nuevo cuando cruzamos unas cuantas calles hasta llegar a la carretera, considerando la velocidad a la que yo conducía, claro.

- Tú di –respondí mirando de reojo a Levi. Recordé que debíamos deshacernos del cuerpo de Marco antes de que se desmoronara.

- Sigue conduciendo, me parece que hay un buen lugar por aquí…

Pisé el acelerador. Ja, conducir ese auto ahora era diferente, podía percibir la adrenalina en mis venas. Aquellos vehículos eran los únicos capaces de lograr una sensación similar al correr de un vampiro, con ellos las luces se volvían líneas; el viento, un susurro y el camino, una mancha borrosa.

Jean me indicó que paráramos cuando estábamos cerca de un bosque. Me guio hasta la orilla de un lago rodeado de hojas secas de otoño, el agua reflejaba el cielo y las sombras de los altos árboles a su alrededor, como en un hermoso paisaje. Dejó el cuerpo de Marco muy cerca de la orilla y se arrodillo a su lado, entonces dijo:

- Nos conocimos en este lugar –hizo una pausa mirando alrededor, como recordando lo sucedido y en su rostro dibujó una ligera sonrisa que borró enseguida para continuar con su discurso fúnebre-. Dijimos que nuestro amor sería para siempre, pero desafortunadamente… -se tragó un par de lágrimas y suspiró

- Jean, esto no es necesario, él sabía lo mucho que lo amabas y… -no pude agregar más sin que una voz en mi cabeza me gritara que todo eso era mi culpa, excusándome que había sido necesario para salvarlo…

Se quedó callado por un momento y sólo el canto de los pájaros lleno el silencio. Luego tomó la mano donde el anillo solar todavía brillaba.

- Te vengaré, lo prometo. La Sociedad Agustín dejará de existir

Y le sacó el anillo del dedo, haciendo que las llamas inundaran su cuerpo, reduciéndolo a cenizas en unos pocos minutos. Una nube de humo gris salió flotando hasta el cielo.

Regresamos al auto sin decir nada, de nuevo. Sin embargo algo faltaba en el asiento del copiloto… Y ese algo era Levi, que había salido afuera a plena luz del sol.

- ¡Levi! –Grité.

.

.

**Levi **

_(Flashback)_

Empuñe la gruesa estaca en mis manos, preguntándome si, en algún escenario, yo habría sido capaz de matarlo. No, por supuesto que no, tal vez lo golpearía pero era incapaz de acabar con su vida.

Me recargué en la esquina entre el pasillo principal y la salida. Instintivamente cerré los ojos, como siempre que me apoyaba en la fría pared. Un toque en mi hombro me despertó: delante de mí estaba un tipo más alto que yo –que novedad-, moreno, con algunas pecas en la cara y que parecía confundido. Recordé que era el sujeto con el que Mike experimentaba y preparé la estaca, no dudaría en atacar si era necesario.

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa? –pregunté, viendo que se acercaba a mí sin pronunciar palabra. De improviso su rostro había comenzado a cambiar como si fuera a alimentarse: con las venas marcándose alrededor de los ojos y los colmillos asomándose con rabia, listos para desgarrar la carne.

Me agaché un poco para clavarle un codazo en el estómago, con el que se doblegó, seguido de otro en la cabeza. Con eso cayó al suelo pero enseguida se levantó y aseguró mis manos de alguna forma, inclinando mi cuello hacia un lado. La estaca había caído al suelo. Forcejee, patalee para liberarme pero él hundió los filosos colmillos en mi cuello.

- ¡Agh…! ¿¡Qué carajos te pasa!? –grité, moviéndome todavía. ¿Eso era lo que sentía los humanos al ser mordidos? ¿O era peor? El intentar resistirme hacía que cada vez sintiera una punzada de dolor recorriéndome todo el cuerpo. Grité, mientras el poco poder que tenía se esfumaba, sintiéndome más moribundo que antes.

Y entonces él apareció, frustrando todos los planes que tenía por delante.

_(Fin del flashback)_

.

.

**Eren Jaeger.**

- ¡Dame el anillo! –dije corriendo hacia Levi, Jean reaccionó un par de segundos más tarde y me lanzó el anillo solar de Marco. Todo pasó en cámara lenta: yo atrapando el anillo y tirándome sobre Levi bajo un árbol para colocárselo en el dedo. Entonces él abrió los ojos, como si hubiera estado preparado desde un principio para convertirse en cenizas.

- Quítate de encima –dijo frunciendo el ceño

- Levi… ¡Despertaste! ¡Estás bien! –dije yo, abrazándolo. Él me apartó enseguida y me tiró hacia un lado para levantarse, luego miro alrededor y regresó a mí, que ya me había puesto de pie.

- ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? –inquirió cruzando los brazos. Yo quería abrazarlo de nuevo, sentir que de verdad estaba vivo, que se había salvado. Pero luego recordé que él había salido del auto intencionalmente, ¡pudo haber muerto!

- Más bien, ¿qué hacías tú aquí afuera? No tenías un anillo, te ibas a quemar.

- ¿Pretendías que me quedara como idiota dentro de un auto desconocido como si nada?

- Lo siento. Ya, está bien, sólo… Uf… Por suerte llegamos a tiempo

- ¿Nos vamos? –intervino Jean, que sólo había estado observando. Asentí y me dirigí al auto. Jean subió atrás y Levi se quedó todavía en medio del camino.

- Levi –llamé y él volteó a mirarme, parecía ausente pero enseguida subió al Maserati también.

Seguí conduciendo por un par de horas, los tres permanecimos en silencio todo el camino. Claro que no podía ocultar mi sonrisa al saber que Levi estaba sano y salvo –por ahora-, ¡tenía tantas cosas qué preguntarle! Durante todos esos años sólo lo había visto a través de los ojos de los cuervos, ¿sabía él que podía controlar a esas criaturas? De seguro no. Aunque, entonces, lo veía diferente, no como ahora, me sentía atraído hacia él, hacia su sangre y su cuerpo… ¿De qué iba eso? ¿Por qué de repente había parado? Las emociones parecían más confusas luego de no usarlas por tanto tiempo.

Luego le contaría lo de los cuervos.

- ¿A dónde rayos vamos, Eren? –dijo Jean, fatigado, observando la carretera por la ventana.

- A mi casa –dije con una sonrisa que debió parecerle grosera a Jean; aún con emociones, no podía sentir del todo la muerte de Marco.

…

- Pararemos aquí un momento para descansar… -dije mientras me estacionaba frente a una de esas cafeterías que hay en medio de la carretera, Jean bajó enseguida para estirar el cuerpo. La puesta de sol perfilaba en el horizonte detrás del espeso bosque, habíamos viajado todo el día.

Levi parecía dormido, de hecho todo el viaje no había despegado los ojos. Así que me quedé en el auto y lo sacudí un poco, él sólo me dedicó una de sus serias miradas y sin moverse, cruzó los brazos.

- ¿Ya llegamos? –preguntó, viendo de reojo el pequeño estacionamiento.

- No, descansaremos un momento –respondí, tratando de no mirarlo por un momento, de seguro ya se había dado cuenta

- Bien –contestó luego de una pausa-. Veo que te divertiste en estos años

- ¿Qué? –disimulé la sorpresa en mi voz. Tenía tantas cosas que preguntarle, pero…

- Sí, ya sabes lo que es no tener jodidos sentimientos

- Te extrañé… -dije de la nada, él no alteró.

- ¿De qué hablas? Comenzaste a extrañarme cuando "despertaste" y te diste cuenta de lo ocurrido, no antes

- Pues así fue. Levi, no creo que sea momento de…

- ¿Qué cosa? ¿Hacerte saber que te convertiste en un monstruo? –replicó

- ¿Quieres hablar? Vamos a hablar, pregunta-respuesta

- Bien

- Yo empiezo: ¿cuál es la verdadera razón por la que saliste del auto?

- Tsk… Pues lo último que recordaba era tu rostro diciéndome que me salvaría, que tú lo harías. De hecho fue mero instinto de supervivencia, ya te lo había dicho, idiota –dijo todo eso encarándome por fin y luego de una pausa agregó- ¿Qué mierdas hacías con los _Agustín_? Eres un desagradecido.

- Mike nos atrapó a los tres en una fiesta de la universidad y…

- ¿Vas a la universidad? Qué desperdicio de tiempo –interrumpió

- Una pregunta, una respuesta, Levi. Y no, en todo este este tiempo no he pisado una escuela. Pero hace tiempo me encontré con el Cara de caballo y este prometió ayudarme a recuperar mis emociones. Intenté marcharme pero siempre que iba a hacerlo… Surgían problemas… El punto es que fui a la estúpida fiesta para entregarle a Jean un anillo solar y… -entonces le conté todo lo sucedido, desde cómo nos habíamos quedado misteriosamente atrapados en la Casa Smith hasta nuestra llegada con los _Agustín_- … Sigo preguntándome qué fue lo que nos mantuvo dentro de esa sala, estoy seguro de que no hay brujas por esa zona

- No sé, Eren, es una jodida casa vieja que custodiaba una "clínica" vampírica, podría simplemente estar encantada. Hace algunos años así capturaban a los vampiros que se escondían, todo es culpa de ellas. Jóvenes, viejas, muertas o vivas: las brujas sólo dan problemas

- No si son tus amigas –respondí y pronto me arrepentí, desde siempre Levi parecía odiar a las brujas.

- Escucha, mocoso idiota, a esas hijas de puta sólo les importa mantener el orden, así que si tú eres eso que estorba ¡Puf! Desapareces o…

En ese momento lo entendí y quise abrazarlo inmediatamente… ¿Había sido acaso una bruja la que lo había entregado con los _Agustín_ hacía tantos años? Nos quedamos en silencio un momento.

- Levi –lo llame, él giró el rostro hacia mí, sus ojos como humo seguían tal cual los recordaba-, tienes razón, pasaron muchas cosas. Pero aprendí algo, ¿sabes? Por mucho que te sorprenda, me di cuenta de que sólo tú eres capaz de hacerme mejor

- ¿Eso qué significa?

- Podría sonar egoísta pero no quiero que te alejes de mí, nunca.

- ¿Y esto a qué viene? ¿Por qué de repente te importa tanto lo que me suceda? Cuando Mike me inyectó esa mierda estaba listo para irme, pero llegaste tú –dijo esto último muy rápidamente, como reclamándome por frustrar sus planes

- No… Tú no querías morir, Levi… -adiviné

- ¡Por supuesto que sí! Ya no tiene sentido, Eren –respondió, enojado

- ¿Ni siquiera ahora?

- ¿Qué tiene de diferente ahora? –la pregunta quedó flotando unos segundos. Mi mano se deslizó hasta encontrar la suya, como lo hacíamos cuando nos separaban los barrotes, de nuevo podía sentir aquello que creía perdido.

- Que ahora podemos estar juntos –repuse, enlazando su mano con la mía. Él no la apartó, quizá también extrañaba ese tipo de contacto. Y sin planearlo me acerqué lentamente y lo besé, mi otra mano se deslizó hasta su mejilla, por debajo de su oreja acariciando el rostro con mi pulgar. El agarre de su mano contra la mía se volvió más fuerte. Las emociones se amontonaron en mi estómago y el corazón comenzó a latir como nunca. Cuando me separé Levi tenía el rostro inescrutable, no pareció extrañado ante ese gesto.

- Te daré una oportunidad –musitó sin soltar mi mano.

…

* * *

¡Hola a todos! n.n

¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? ¡Espero sus reviews!

Iba a ser más largo pero mejor lo dividí en dos, como ven ya podrán estar sin peligros por un rato. Y Jean, bueno, podre pony ;u;

Espero que la historia se entienda, no duden en preguntar. Todo se aclarará en capítulos posteriores, no quisiera spoilear mi propio fic :v

Saludos! Gracias por leer!

Atte. Katherine


	8. VIII Blink

Disclaimer: Shingeki no kyojin no es mío, es de Hayime Isayama

* * *

**VIII**

**Blink**

Seguimos viajando casi hasta media noche. Ubicándonos mejor: la Universidad de Sina, donde estudiaba Marco, se encontraba en la capital del país, llamada del mismo nombre. Shingashina estaba del otro lado, a las afueras, colindando con los bosques y las tierras desconocidas.

Años más tarde de que me liberara de los _Agustín_ había regresado con la única intención de encontrar a la chica que me había entregado y asesinarla, claro que ya la había buscado por casi todos los rincones del país. Sin embargo, en su lugar me encontré a mi padre, Grisha Jaeger, que aparentemente había progresado en mi ausencia: hubo construido una gran casona estilo victoriana a un kilómetro lejos del pueblo y había montado un hotel, en un principio su objetivo era instalar un hospital pero al ver que eso no daría resultado cambio de idea.

Había llegado a conocer a los _Agustín_ e incluso me contó que llegó a realizar varios experimentos, pero cuando yo llegué estaba tan viejo como para reclamarme por algo o intentar atraparme, así que me dejó al cuidado de la casa, me dijo que aún tenía un hogar allí esperándome. Y, lógicamente, lo maté y me quedé con la casa.

Yo no tenía emociones ni recordaba lo que había sentido al abandonar mi hogar.

Ahora nos dirigíamos a esa misma casa, que de algo serviría por fin. Recordé que había dejado de usarse como hotel desde el fallecimiento de mi padre, pero desde hacía no más de diez años estaba bajo el cuidado de una amiga, la única que había sabido llevar mi des-humanidad.

- ¿Cómo rayos es que tienes todo esto? –preguntó Jean en cuanto bajamos del Maserati, la luz del porche estaba encendida y los alrededores tenían cientos de plantas, el bosque a sus espaldas y la luna creciente detrás de una nube. Las ventanas eran de madera y todo el frente de la casa daba un aire antiguo.

- Suerte –respondí, caminando hacia la entrada y abriendo la puerta.

Observe el hall, amueblado con sillones cómodos y repisas con cientos de libros, una chimenea que casi siempre estaba encendida y algunas otras antigüedades. Jean y Levi entraron detrás de mí. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que _ella_ apareciera.

- ¡Eren, cuánto sin verte! –dijo una mujer bajando de las escaleras y corriendo a abrazarme, tenía el cabello color caoba y usaba una simpáticas gafas rectangulares.

- Es bueno verte, Hanji –respondí, soltando un poco su abrazo. Levi se había detenido a mirar una pintura y Jean se presentó con Hanji.

- Hay algo raro en ti y no sé qué es… -dijo, pensativa

- Recuperó sus sentimientos, ¿no lo habías notado? –intervino Jean.

- ¡Con que era eso! –tronó los dedos e inconscientemente encendió una vela enfrente de Levi.

Hanji era una bruja, la mejor que había conocido.

- Eren, llévame a mi habitación –dijo Levi de repente

- Claro, Levi, pero no quieres…

- Lo que sea, no.

Me encogí de hombros y le indiqué que subiera la escalera mientras Jean seguía hablando con Hanji. Unos minutos más tarde entramos a una habitación algo lejana de las otras, y en cuanto cerré la puerta Levi me acorralo contra la pared, mi corazón se agitó. No sabía si besarlo o…

- No pienso vivir con una loca de esas, ¡cuándo pensabas decírmelo, eh! –reclamó, presionando su brazo contra mi cuello, pese a que era más bajo que yo lograba intimidarme fácilmente. Estaba tan cerca…

- Tranquilo, Levi, ella es de confianza… Nunca nos haría daño –respondí, ahogado de diferentes maneras

- Pagarás con tu vida si es que mientes –dijo luego de una pausa, retirando su mano. No me imaginaba que fuera tan fuerte, claro, es que era más viejo que yo.

- Te lo aseguro, no habrá problemas.

- ¿Dónde puedo darme un baño? Estoy seguro de que tendrás ropa limpia por algún lado –repuso, ya más tranquilo escrutando la habitación con los brazos cruzados.

- ¡Sí! –Respondí- Enseguida.

Llevé a Levi hasta el cuarto de baño en el que se encerró inmediatamente, mientras corrí a buscarle algo de ropa pero la mayoría de las prendas era mías, así que le quedarían algo grandes… No podía dejar de pensar en el instante en que lo había besado…

Ya aclararía con la almohada qué era exactamente lo que sentía por él, ¿era algo como lo de Jean y Marco acaso…? Ya había olvidado cómo se llamaba eso…

Regresé al cuarto de baño y toqué pero nadie respondió así que entré, justo a tiempo para presenciar a Levi cubriéndose con una toalla alrededor de la cintura, llevaba otra sobre la cabeza como una capa.

Había tenido una vista perfecta de su trasero y ahora no podía disimular la exagerada sonrisa en mi rostro. Mas luego de recordar que también tenía el medio cuerpo para arriba descubierto, dejando ver sus músculos.

- Tengo que hacer ejercicio –dijo, pasando por un costado mío y tomando la ropa para salir de allí.

Y entonces el shock fue tal que me quedé parado por unos segundos más procesando lo que había visto.

…

Casi nunca es difícil llegar a una conclusión, ahora que por fin luego de tantos años nos encontrábamos "a salvo" –la paz siempre es pasajera- me di cuenta de que era _real. _Ni Levi ni yo teníamos lazos con el mundo que nos impidieran olvidar el pasado. Unas semanas después de nuestra llegada a mí casa Jean se había marchado a Trost, donde aseguró que tenía amigos, podíamos llamarlo cuando quisiéramos, me había dicho. Ya se había recuperado de la muerte de Marco, gracias a Hanji, sorprendentemente –seguía culpándome por no haberle dicho que yo era el culpable…-

- ¿Qué tal si _él_ era el indicado? –le había dicho una tarde antes de su partida, todavía en tela de juicio.

- Lo era. –había respondido Hanji con simpleza, Jean la miraba algo sorprendido por la franqueza- Y se quedará así, como un épico amor. Pero no puedes recordártelo todo el tiempo, él no lo hubiera querido así, no por como dices que era… Me parece que encontrarás otro, sólo…

- Es hora de salgas a buscarlo –completé yo. Aquella conversación también me había aclarado algunas cosas.

En fin marchándose Jean, sólo quedamos Hanji, Levi y yo en la casa. Levi no había tardado en volver a la vida otra vez, pero seguía teniendo la misma actitud hacia todo, incluso hacia mí. Ya estaba claro que no podía estar sin él, pero no de esa forma, lo amaba, en verdad lo amaba y no entendía por qué. Existían tantas razones… De vez en cuando lo besaba y él me respondía. Quizá el único problema era que yo no tenía claro si él de verdad me besaba con el mismo sentimiento.

En la tranquilidad de Shingashina teníamos suficiente para no pedir más, salíamos para dar un paseo o nos quedábamos encerrados todo el día. Y, últimamente, nos besábamos más atrevidamente, devorándonos el uno al otro, pero nunca llegábamos hasta al final, lo que también me llevaba a fantasear con eso… Claro que no entendía muy bien por qué me dejaba besarlo, si bien no le había preguntado si quería ser algo más para mí… ¿Qué me diría?

Una noche, mientras esperaba desesperadamente a que Levi llegara –había estado saliendo para cazar a gusto-, Hanji me advirtió que la población de Shingashina era diminuta y no había duda de que, en todo caso, llegaran a cazarnos por considerarnos una amenaza. Debíamos de permanecer ocultos.

No pasó mucho para que Levi apareciera, así que sólo suspire y salí a su encuentro.

- Hola –le dije. Él asintió y se dirigió a las escaleras, parecía cansado. Me acerqué para tomar su mano y girarlo hacia mí- ¿Estás bien…? ¿Levi?

- Sólo tengo hambre, eso es todo –respondió, enseñándome los colmillos. Inmediatamente una idea me vino y lo jale hasta por las escaleras hasta mi habitación, él se resistió un poco pero luego se dejó llevar, como siempre, sólo al ver que me sentaba en la cama y le indicaba que viniera hacia mí dudo un poco.

- Toma de mí –dije, sabiendo lo que significaba.

- Estás loco –repuso, cruzando los brazos y desviando la vista hacia otro lado, sus colmillos seguían asomándose por las comisuras de sus labios, rasguñándole ligeramente su labio, no pasó mucho para que una pequeña gota de sangre cayera.

- Quizá, pero estoy loco por ti… -convine- Por favor, toma de mí, no quiero que tengas hambre y…

- Hay bolsas haya abajo, ¿no? –interrumpió, girándose para abrir la puerta, un segundo después estaba detrás de él, tan cerca que nuestras ropas rosaban.

- Por favor –susurré a su oído. Entonces se giró y me empujó a la cama.

.

.

**Levi**

Desabroché un par de botones de la camisa de Eren, él había inclinado la cabeza a un lado y casi no se movía, permanecía muy concentrado en mis movimientos.

- Acuéstate… -ordené. Se quitó los zapatos y se tendió en la cama, dejando su cuello expuesto… Sentí las navajas pulsar en mi boca, lanzándome a él antes de que lo notara, respire su aroma. Él me rodeó el cuerpo con los brazos.

- Hazlo, no tengo miedo –dijo.

Entonces hundí mis navajas en su piel, el espeso líquido carmesí llenó mi boca. Era el más exquisito que había probado. Seguí tomando mientras Eren me acariciaba el cuerpo, cuando me despegué de él dejó escapar una especie de gemido.

- Si no te resistes… -comenzó a decir acomodándome sobre su pecho- Es un placer inimaginable… Gracias, Levi –besó mi cabello y nos quedamos así un momento.

Los vampiros, muchas veces, expresaban su amor intercambiando sangre. Si lo hacían con un humano era un tabú, pero con otro vampiro era prácticamente como formar un compromiso, un lazo inquebrantable.

Y yo quería hacerlo con él.

- Es mi turno –le susurré al oído, giramos en la cama hasta que él se detuvo, encima de mí.

- ¿Estás seguro? –preguntó, mirándome a los ojos, los suyos brillaban en la oscuridad de la habitación, los puntos rojizos en su cuello habían desaparecido.

- Debería de decirte lo mismo, ¿sabes lo que estás haciendo, mocoso idiota?

- Te amo, por eso estoy seguro

Luego desabrochó delicadamente los botones de mi camisa, dejando mi torso expuesto, siguió la línea de mi cuello con los ojos y me dedicó una sonrisa maliciosa, de esas que me encantaban, ¿qué estaría planeando? Me excitaba la idea, de muchas formas.

Sus colmillos se asomaron, incliné la cabeza y cerré los ojos, pero él me tomó de la barbilla y me besó, buscó mi lengua y la enrollo con la suya, su mano acarició mi torso y mis brazos. Cuando se separó un hilito rojo se derramó de mi labio y se ocupó en lamerlo…

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Todo aquello se sentía tan diferente… Podía percibir los fantasmas de sus manos afectándome antes de que presionaran otra zona. Aquel simple beso había despertado ciertos de demonios en mi interior, acompañado de un ansia parecida a la de la sangre, pero eso no era sólo necesidad, era más profundo.

Yo lo deseaba, y él a mí.

Además del deseo, nuestro amor se reflejaba con aquellos actos. Así que él quería hacer el amor, simplemente eso…

Cuando sus colmillos perforaron mi piel me embargó una sensación inexplicable, y con forme seguía tomando de mí la experiencia era cada vez más sublime. ¿A eso llamaban estar conectados? Al terminar, reparó en el par de puntos rojizos e inició a lamerlos, en ese punto el placer era tanto que no pude evitar gemir…

- Eren… -dije atrayéndolo hacia mis labios, y me besó con ternura, deteniéndose en saborear mi boca. ¿Por qué bajaba el ritmo ahora que me estaba derritiendo por él?

Tan pronto como sus colmillos se ocultaron comenzó a besarme con más fuerza, succionando mi lengua hasta dejarme sin respiración… Me encantaba esa sensación, de encontrarme en sus brazos sin ninguna otra preocupación, aquellos momentos parecían un sueño. ¿Cómo era que todo había cambiado tan repentinamente? ¿Cómo era posible que mi universo se transformara en un parpadeo?

Él era el único culpable, dándome cientos de lujos, obligándome a salir con él… Espera, él no me obligaba, quizá crear ese vínculo, esa conexión entre ambos, no era mala idea. Pero aquello…

- Quiero hacerlo, Levi –susurró sensualmente a mi oído y volvió a besarme, no cómo las últimas veces, ese era un juego lleno de pasión, sólo rebelaba el montón de emociones que ahora tenía. Trazó un camino de besos por todo mi cuello hasta mi pecho y arrojó a un lado mi camisa, dejando también unas cuantas marcas rojizas que no tardaban en desvanecerse en mi piel.

Alce la vista hacia el techo, sintiendo sus manos recorriéndome, y sus labios orillándome. Entonces el ansia fue más fuerte, tenía que tenerlo, tenía que sentirlo más cerca… Cuando regresó de nuevo a mis labios procedí a desabrochar el resto de los botones de su camisa entre jadeo, beso, gemido por parte de ambos.

Sus manos siguieron acariciando mi cuerpo sin prisa, parecía que en verdad ambos teníamos una idea de lo que venía…

- ¿Esto se siente bien? –dijo bajando de nuevo a mi pecho y tomando uno de los pezones entre los labios para besarlo, lamerlo y morderlo al final.

- ¡Ah…, idiota! –gemí, apretando los labios, él pareció satisfecho con mi reacción e hizo lo mismo con el otro pezón.

A continuación alzó mi pierna un poco y fue besando todo el camino desde el muslo hasta la pantorrilla mientras me quitaba el pantalón, una vez hecho a un lado reparó en el elástico de los boxers, en el bulto que ya había ahí y se acercó para besarme mientras su mano se posaba en mi trasero, apretándolo. En respuesta, le mordí el labio y ahogue otro gemido antes de separarme de él.

- ¿Quieres seguir? –preguntó con un aire lascivo, su rostro embozaba aquella particular sonrisa maliciosa, enmarcada por un hilo de sangre desde las comisuras de sus labios. Era TAN sexy… ¿Estaría ansioso por todo aquello?

- Bueno… -respondí, alargando un poco la respuesta, pero él volvió a sentir mi trasero y está vez tocó mi miembro por encima de la ropa, apretándolo un poco, provocando que soltara otro gemido- ¡No seas…!

No terminé la frase porque allí estaba otra vez, besándome, llevándome a la locura en millones de formas. Desabrochó su propio pantalón y se deshizo de él mientras seguía besándome. Su mano se coló debajo del bóxer, deslizándolo por mis piernas. La luz de la luna entraba por una de las ventanas al lado de la cama, dándonos la claridad suficiente para distinguirnos el uno al otro, siluetas oscuras danzando en la oscuridad.

Y me besó, me besó hasta dejarme los labios rojos mientras sus dedos entraban en mi entrada, los jadeos y gemidos inundaron la habitación. Luego liberó su propio miembro, ya apretado en la ropa interior. Siguió preparándome por unos momentos más, como asegurándose de que estuviera bien.

Entonces entró en mí, fundiendo de nuevo sus labios con los míos. Aseguró mis caderas y comenzó con un vaivén lento y provocativo, aumentando la velocidad poco a poco, el obsceno sonido de las pieles chocando acompañado de gemidos y gruñidos de placer llenó la habitación.

No contento con eso tomó mi muñeca y la mordió, la sensación que había sentido la primera vez que hubo tomado de mí empeoró, se mezcló con el éxtasis de estar tan cerca de él… ¿Habíamos llegado al profundo lugar donde nuestras almas quedaban al descubierto una de la otra?

Se inclinó hacia mí, todavía embistiéndome, y mordió mi cuello. Solté un grito, ahora estaba tomando más de la cuenta, claro que no habría problema si… No tardó mucho en despegarse de mí, dio un par de embestidas con más fuerza que las últimas, encontrando el punto más sensible de mí. Pareció entender que había dado en el blanco y continuó con más fuerza.

Solté un gemido más alto que los otros cuando me vine, él dio otra embestida y sacó rápidamente su miembro para venirse también. Nos quedamos unos momentos sin decir nada, tumbados al lado del otro con la respiración volviendo a su ritmo normal y el montón de sensaciones post-orgasmo.

"Te amo" Escuché la voz en mi mente.

Ahora estábamos vinculados, no simplemente por sangre, por deseo, o por cualquier otra estúpida razón.

Él me amaba y yo…

"¿Yo también…?" No pude evitar pensar, él se giró hacia mí con una sonrisa y me acorrucó a su lado para cubrirnos con una sábana.

•••

¿Cómo es que el tiempo pasa tan rápido cuando estás con la persona que amas? Los días que había pasado en la celda de la _Sociedad Agustín_ me parecían salidos de una película de terror, ya no era yo el protagonista sino un espectador.

Ahora que regresaba a tener una vida más o menos "normal", esos fantasmas me seguían a todas partes. Siempre había dado por sentado que me vengaría pero estaba… No, yo no podía estar asustado.

Me negué a aceptar esa idea hasta que, de repente, en medio de la noche, me embargaba la sensación de estar en encerrado en la celda, y, en un parpadeo, todo cambiaba y me encontraba en una habitación totalmente blanca, veía miles de manos se aproximaban armadas de bisturís, tijeras y cuchillos, inyecciones. Entonces salía corriendo pero algo me alaba hacia atrás, mis manos estaban llenas de sangre, mi cuello había sido mordido… Caía al suelo de rodillas: más sangre. Sangre por todos lados, escurriendo de las paredes. Un tipo sin nombre intentando atacarme con una estaca mientras se reía a carcajadas… Cuervos volando y soltando sus plumas… Los cuervos amontonándose sobre mí para picotearme, llenándose las plumas de sangre. Una chica de cabellos color miel vestida de novia, inconsciente, tirada en el suelo mientras la sangre alcanzaba la tela blanca, el encaje…

Las pesadillas aparecían cada noche, hacían que me moviera de un lado a otro, incómodo en la cama por la costumbre de dormir sentado recargado en la pared. Entonces topaba con algo y abría los ojos, unas manos me estrechaban con la fuerza suficiente, acorrucándome en su pecho, luego recibía un beso sobre mi cabeza.

- (1) _Teach me to number my days  
And count every moment  
Before it slips away_

Eren cantaba dulcemente mientras me acorrucaba más junto a él. Su voz era casi susurro, pero no se perdía en el silencio de la habitación.

Sólo él entendía perfectamente mis pesadillas, y sólo él era capaz de esfumarlas con un abrazo.

Al principio me quedaba en shock por unos instantes hasta que reconocía el lugar en donde estaba y sentía los brazos atrayéndome, acompañado de su voz, tranquilizándome.

_- (2) Take in all the colors  
Before they fade to grey…_

_I don't want to miss  
Even just a second  
More of this_

_It happens in a blink, it happens in a flash  
It happens in the time it took to look back  
I try to hold on tight, but there's no stopping time  
What is it I've done with my life?_

_It happens in a blink  
It happens in a blink…_

- Eren… -decía también en un tono casi imperceptible, él dejaba de cantar y me miraba los ojos.

- Estoy contigo, Levi –respondía-, todo era un sueño

- ¿Cómo sé que esto no lo es? ¿Cómo sé que no he muerto…? –él dibujaba una ligera sonrisa y tomaba mi barbilla para besarme.

Las emociones se amontonaban en mi estómago, cerraba los ojos y él seguía cantando. Cuando volvía a abrirlos él continuaba con la canción, sin dejar de abrazarme. ¿Enserio no era un sueño todo aquello?

Por más que intentara despertar no lo hacía, mi mente afirmaba que sus brazos no eran un espejismo. ¿Entonces por qué me costaba tanto creerlo? Estaba a salvo, por primera vez en siglos. Ya no estaba herido, ni atrapado, ni en problemas, ¿enserio era todo tan perfecto?

"Te amo, Levi, nunca olvides eso" Escuchaba la voz en mi mente, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos sobre la nitidez del momento.

Y pronto me quedaba dormido entre sus brazos, prometiéndome que aquello era _real_.

•••

Seguí corriendo. Como si estuviera escapando de mis problemas y de todas aquellas preguntas confusas. Los árboles a mi alrededor envejecían, las hojas color miel se regaban por el suelo y crujían con mis pasos. El invierno estaba cerca.

- ¿Levi? –decía Eren buscándome, divertido, aunque todavía estaba algo lejos de mí, tardaría un par de minutos en encontrarme.

Dibujé una ligera sonrisa, y me quedé quieto en un claro. La fresca brisa movía las hojas de un lado a otro, el cielo era de un azul grisáceo, sin nubes.

"Soy libre". Pensé, aunque nunca había entendido realmente esa palabra, no era más que una triste metáfora, un sueño. Sin embargo, todo era como un sueño estando con él.

- ¿Eren? –dije al escuchar unas pisadas detrás de un árbol.

Una ligera figura femenina se asomó, su rostro era el de una adolescente, pero de improviso percibí que era vampiro, y no cualquier clase de vampiro: era una _Original_. Ya la había visto antes…

- Hola –dijo con una sonrisa demasiado maliciosa para su angelical rostro.

- Hola –respondí, serio.

- ¿Quién eres tú? No te había visto por aquí –preguntó, intentando sonar divertida. Así que no me recordaba, que conveniente…

- ¡Christa! ¡Christa! ¡Dónde te metiste, pequeña idiota! –gritaba otra voz a sus espaldas.

Ella se dio la vuelta y guiñándome el ojo se fue corriendo.

.

.

**Jean Kirschtein**

Suspiré. ¿Cuál era mi _destino_ ahora?

El campus de la Universidad de Sina se abría frente a mí, allá estaban los salones de clases, los edificios viejos llamados dormitorios, las bancas regadas en las áreas verdes para descansar un rato y yo sentado en una de ellas.

Sabía que tarde o temprano Eren se daría cuenta de mi farsa, de que le había mentido diciéndole que iría a Trost cuando lo único que quería era recuperarme para buscar venganza.

Busqué a Erwin con la mirada por un buen rato, o, en su caso, a Mike. Traía unos lentes de sol y una chaqueta de cuero puestos, aunque sinceramente me distraía de cuando en cuando divagando en lo que haría después, ¿de qué servían tantos años sin un propósito?

No podía quedarme con Eren, ya era demasiada molestia el interrumpir en su relación. Me alegraba que por fin hubiera regresado su humanidad y estuviera con la persona que amaba. Claro que ahora recordaba que lo odiaba un poco de antaño. Si antes molestaba su actitud indiferente, ahora lo era su exagerado ánimo para todo.

Como fuera, había prometido venganza.

Pasé un par de horas sin avistar a los sospechosos, y justo cuando iba a marcharme para comer algo vi a Erwin caminando a unos pasos de Mike, parecía que huía de él. Esperé hasta que entraron en unos de los edificios y los seguí sigilosamente, como una sombra.

- ¡¿Por qué insistes en seguirme?! Ya te dije que no, no lo haré –escuché decir a Erwin apenas entraron en uno de los salones.

- Es tu deber, Erwin, ¿no te gustaría ayudar igual que tu padre? –preguntó Mike, en tono convencedor.

- Él murió por eso, ¿no es cierto? –reclamó

- Pero avanzó considerablemente en su investigación, además…

- ¿Q-Qué haces…?

- No quiero que te suceda nada malo

Respiraciones entrecortadas, el rose de las ropas. ¿Qué estarían haciendo ahí adentro? Me cansé de esperar, si iba a encargarme lo haría rápido. No les daría el gusto de seguir con sus estúpidos experimentos. Así que entré, interrumpiendo el beso que Mike le daba a Erwin.

Entonces ambos giraron sus miradas hacía mí.

* * *

(1) Enséñame a enumerar mis días

Y contar cada momento

Antes de que se desvanezca

(2) Tomar todos los colores

Antes de que se tornen gris

No quiero perder

Ni un solo segundo

Más de esto

Sucede en un parpadeo, sucede en un instante

Sucede en el tiempo que tardó en mirar atrás

Traté de aferrarme fuerte, pero el tiempo no para

¿Qué es lo que he hecho con mi vida?

Sucede en un parpadeo

Sucede en un parpadeo

* * *

¡Hola a todos!

Ya cumplí con lo prometido ;) Y lamento no haberlo puesto a tiempo la última vez, pero ¡es que estoy tan ocupada! Terminé un curso de verano y entré a clases la semana pasada, además estoy escribiendo otro fic… (Luego les paso el summary ;) así que es muy probable que las actualizaciones no sean constantes, pero trataré de que sí.

¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? ¿Me quedó bien el lemon? xD Les contaré un secreto: es la primera vez que lo escribo, jajajaja, entiéndanme. ¡Pero mejoraré! Eso creo…

La canción que Eren le canta a Levi se llama Blink (parpadeo) y es de Revive ;) por eso el nombre

¡Espero sus reviews!

Saludos! ¡Gracias por leer!

Atte. Katherine


	9. IX Consecuencias

Disclaimer: Shingeki no kyojin no es mío, es de Hayime Isayama

* * *

**IX**

**Consecuencias **

**Armin Arlet**

Desperté. Afuera los rayos de sol se esfumaban con el último aliento del crepúsculo, la noche tardó unos minutos en pintarse completamente.

Salí del viejo cuarto y vagué por las solitarias calles iluminadas apenas por un par de postes parpadeantes. Tenía que comer algo, hacía varios días que no me alimentaba. Corrí por las calles medianamente vacías, pensé que ya casi nunca me preguntaba cómo era que todo se había vuelto así: automático, fácil, electrónico. Puede que la ciudad de Trost fuera una de las más a la vanguardia en cualquier aspecto pero…

El conocimiento siempre es insuficiente. Y después de pasar cerca de sesenta años estudiando comenzaba a aburrirme, es decir… ¿De qué servía todo ese tiempo si no podía salir a la luz de sol? Nunca llegaría a cumplir mis sueños de esa manera.

Llegué a un parque, y camine sigilosamente mientras elegía a mi presa… Por allá estaba una pareja fajando, de seguro pensaban que ese lugar estaba vacío a esas horas, ella gemía mientras él le besaba el cuello desabrochando los botones de su blusa. En un par de segundos me planté detrás de ellos, que me miraron perplejos y se separaron lentamente.

Entonces me lancé hacia el cuello de él y ella gritó mientras salía corriendo.

.

.

**Levi **

Me di la vuelta para correr en dirección contraria, importaba un bledo si Eren me encontraba, de hecho tenía que encontrarlo antes que aquella chica, ¿no era acaso la que lo había convertido?

Seguí corriendo a toda velocidad esquivando los árboles y las ramas, de repente sentí unas manos tapándome los ojos por detrás, dudé sobre si atacar o…

- ¿Levi? –dijo él, al escuchar su voz me tranquilicé

- ¿Eren? –dije quitando sus manos de mis ojos y girándome hacia él que no tardó en abrazarme

- Te encontré –susurró a mi oído

Rápido, tenía que sacarlo de allí pero no se me ocurría nada…

- ¿Eren? –dijo la chica rubia a unos pasos de nosotros, ¿de dónde había salido?

Demasiado tarde…

Eren la miró confundido por un par de segundos y luego pareció recordar quién era. Enseguida se mostró más serio de lo habitual e hizo un gesto para marcharse, tomó mi mano pero ella dio otro paso.

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Ya te vas?

- Sí, Historia

- Ash, no me gusta que me llamen así, así que no lo hagas, por favor

- Ya nos vamos, Christa

- ¿No me presentarás a tu "amigo"? No tenía idea de que tú…

- Como dijo, ya nos íbamos –intervine y lo jale para echarnos a correr, pero allí estaban otras tres personas: una chica rubia, un tipo alto y fornido, moreno y otro rubio más o menos igual.

Los _Originales_, qué sorpresa…

- ¿Dónde estabas, Historia? –preguntó el rubio

- Por ahí, tranquilos, sólo salí a dar un paseo –respondió ella sin moverse de donde estaba y cruzando ligeramente los brazos

- ¿Quiénes son ellos? –dijo la chica, señalándonos

- Unos… Viejos amigos, ¿no es así, Eren?

- ¡¿Eren?! –dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo y su semblante serio e indiferente cambió por enojo

.

.

**Jean Kirschtein**

- No sabía que eran pareja –les dije.

Mike se apartó, confundido. Erwin se recargó en el escritorio del salón sin despegarme la mirada, como adivinando mi próximo movimiento.

- No lo somos –excusó Erwin en tono molesto pero tranquilo- ¿Se puede saber qué diablos haces aquí?

- Creo que es más que obvio, vine por ti –respondí, viajando hasta Erwin, ladeando su cuello hacia un lado mientras se resistía, pataleaba.

- ¡Ya te dije yo no lo maté! –dijo, intentando apartar mis manos

- ¡Déjalo! –gritó Mike, dando un paso hacia nosotros. Sentí mi rostro cambiar y le gruñí, mostrándole los colmillos.

- Adelante –dije, rosando el cuello, un hilo rojo comenzó a correr, escurriendo por la garganta.

- ¡Agh! Vamos, Mike, dile lo que me dijiste, ¡yo no lo maté!

- Con que ese es el problema…

- ¡Rápido!

- Sí, Erwin no mató a tu amigo, él murió por una estaca

-¡Que él le encajó! ¡Fue él!

- No, te equivocas. Suéltalo, te lo explicaré todo

Liberé a Erwin y este se desplomó en el suelo. Mike cruzó las manos por detrás de la espalda, tal vez calculando cuánto tardaría en avanzar hasta mí para atacarme –no dudaba de que siempre cargara una estaca-.

- Habla –dije, los colmillos se habían esfumado

- Yo cambié a Marco, lo configuré para alimentarse de su propia especie

- ¿Pero qué…? –dije apenas.

- Y luego lo liberé –continuó-, quería probar algunas teorías, después de todo era mi propia fórmula. Le había dado sangre de un antiguo prisionero, al que también liberé con la misma intención. –Hizo una pausa viendo mi reacción-. No tardó mucho encontrarlo y lo atacó, estoy seguro de que lo hizo. Pero te apareciste, no te diste cuenta de que tu otro amigo… Eren, se llama, ¿no? Ah, pues él se fue en cuanto escuchó los gritos. Para cuando desperté el laboratorio estaba destrozado, Erwin me había curado y se ocupaba de los trozos de vidrio.  
Un par de días más tarde anoté todas las sustancias perdidas, sólo faltaba una, sin contar las que derramaste, claro

- ¿El antídoto de Levi, no? –dije, armando las piezas.

- Erwin no lo hizo, Marco le habría roto el cuello antes.

- Entonces lo enviaste a buscar a Levi…

- Ajá, pero alguien lo salvó, se lo quitó de encima

- No puede ser… -me di la vuelta, apretando los puños y mirando por la ventana.

¿Acaso era cierto? ¿Eren había matado a Marco para salvar a Levi…? Tenía sentido, Erwin no mentía, sus ojos delataban lo asustado que estaba.

- Gracias –dije, saliendo del salón.

.

.

**Levi**

- Yo no soy tu amigo, Christa, si es lo que quieres saber –respondió Eren sin moverse, lo jalé un poco del brazo, teníamos que marcharnos de ahí enseguida.

Cualquiera que se involucrara con _Originales_ terminaba muerto…

- Ya veo, ¿qué opinas, Annie, Bert? –dijo el rubio dirigiéndose a los otros dos, Christa dio un respingo, parecía enfadada, o quizá sólo era una chica caprichosa… ¿Por qué les sorprendía tanto encontrarse con Eren?

A ver… Christa había convertido a Eren luego de casi asesinar a uno de sus mejores amigos, aun así, Eren había dicho que había escapado para curar a su amigo, ¿por qué ella había regresado…? No tenía sentido que regresara por la misma presa, a menos que…

- ¿Este? ¿Cómo un idiota como él pudo con Ymir? –repuso Annie

- ¿No lo recuerdas, Annie? Ese día estábamos de paseo por aquí… -explicó Bert, el otro hizo un gesto para interrumpirlo pero luego se calló- Creo que es hora de sepan la verdad, Reiner

- Tú… Te mataré si lo dices –sentenció Reiner, Bert agachó la cabeza

- ¿Qué cosa? –intervino Christa, Annie pareció confundida, Eren apretó los puños y yo mire alrededor buscando una ruta de escape.

- ¿De qué hablas, Bert? Ymir murió porque Eren la mató, ¿no? Eso fue lo que pasó… -dijo Annie

- No realmente –admitió Bert

- ¡¿Qué?! –gritó Christa

- En realidad… -continuó Bert, Reiner lo fulminó con la mirada- ¿Recuerdan que antes no teníamos un líder…?

- Ymir era nuestra líder, hasta que murió, entonces Bert… No, ¡cómo pudiste!

- ¿¡Tú la mataste!? –explotó Christa

- No mientas, di la verdad, bastardo –respondió Annie cruzando los brazos

De repente, el ambiente se había vuelto pesado, la tensión se sentía en el aire. En el cielo, irónicamente, varias nubes de tormenta envolvían todo en la oscuridad. Jalé de nuevo a Eren, que lucía sorprendido, confundido, quizá pensaba que había sido convertido para nada.

Lo que antes era una cruel venganza se transformaba en un error incorregible. En otras circunstancias, es decir: si Christa se hubiera enterado de que, en realidad, Reiner había matado a Ymir, Eren nunca habría sido involucrado.

- Bien –dijo Reiner, vestía de negro, casi elegante, y su aura inspiraba maldad-. Yo no maté a Ymir…

- ¡Te dije que no mientas!

- Déjame terminar: yo no la maté, sólo la deje a la deriva. Pelee con ella, cerca de aquí me parece, entonces estaba muy débil y un grupo de cazadores apareció… -miró a Eren, este dio un respingo- Y Eren terminó con su sufrimiento…

- ¡Pero fue tú culpa!

- ¡Basta, ya! Hace tanto que pasó eso, no tiene caso hacer algo ahora, ¿o sí?

- Eren, vámonos… -dije en un tono muy bajo, apenas perceptible para él y volví a jalarlo

- Bien –dijeron todos a la vez, aunque sus rostros decían otra cosa, quizá estarían planeando su venganza…

Minutos más tarde se marcharon entre los árboles, dejando sólo una fría brisa. Christa se acercó a Eren antes se seguirlos, con la cabeza baja, sus ojos lucían llorosos.

- Eren, lo siento… Yo

- No digas nada –respondió él, y me jaló para correr también, dio unos pasos y luego se giró hacia ella, que derramaba una lágrima, perdiéndose con las gotas que comenzaban a caer.

…

Llegamos a la casa un rato más tarde, la lluvia nos había dejado empapados y el aire de pelea seguía presente. ¿Qué debía de pensar él ahora? Por una parte podría reclamar su vida, la que le había sido arrebatada de las manos por el capricho de una niña, aunque quizá él sabía que eso no lo llevaría a nada. Ninguna venganza o enmienda le regresarían su vida, nada.

- Luces extraño –le dije dejando la chaqueta empapada en un perchero, él aparecía por detrás del sofá cargando un par de toallas, me pasó una y empecé a secarme el cabello, dejando la tela sobre mi cabeza a la vez que me sentaba en el sofá al lado de la chimenea, que vibraba cálidamente.

- No sé qué pensar –dijo al fin, sentándose a mi lado, todavía con la toalla en las manos y el pelo mojado. Se la quité, mirándolo seriamente y se la pasé por la cabeza, él sonrió ligeramente.

- No hay mucho que pensar: ella quería venganza, ¿no? Ahora le salió el tiro por la culata, parece inofensiva, pero siendo _Original_…

- No es eso

- Entonces no te entiendo

- Creo que a pesar de que no debió de haberlo hecho… Se lo agradezco

- Estás loco, ¿no estarás enfermo?

- No, nada de eso –tomó mi mano y la bajó- No todo está perdido –agregó mirándome

- ¿Eh? –respondí

- Imagínate, si no fuera vampiro no te habría conocido nunca, no habría estado con los _Agustín_ ni habría sido torturado, no habría pasado medio siglo sin emociones, pero, más que nada, no me habría enamorado de ti…

No apartó la mirada de mí, sus ojos tenían el mismo brillo, a pesar de todo estaba allí, nadie podría cambiar eso. Se acercó lentamente, mis manos me escudaron pero terminaron sujetas por las suyas y me besó, mis ojos se abrieron sin saber qué hacer. Algo me decía que tenía que aceptarlo, que no podía negar más que lo amaba.

Cuando se apartó una lágrima rodó por su mejilla y sólo me abrazó, escondiendo el rostro en mi pecho.

- No todo está perdido –repitió

- Ya, déjalo, nunca sabrás cuál será la consecuencia de lo que sea si sigues pensando en el pasado –dije, entendiendo algo: él era mi salida, mi libertad.

- Tienes razón –respondió, enderezándose

- Es inútil que te enojes o quieras matarla, es imposible de todos modos

- Levi…

- Esa perra…

- ¡Levi! No estoy molesto, no te preocupes

- ¿Eren? ¡Oh, qué bien que estás aquí! –dijo Hanji entrando en la habitación

- ¿Qué ocurre? –dijo él girándose hacia ella que cargaba una lap-top (sino me equivocaba de nombre)

- Mira esto, lo está haciendo otra vez, y últimamente no le importa

- Diablos, no puede ser, y todo este tiempo lo dejé hacerlo

- ¿De qué mierdas hablan?

- Mi amigo Armin, vive en Trost

- El problema es que se alimenta sin…

- Pero Trost es una ciudad grande, ¿cuál es el problema? –dije yo

- Que hasta un idiota podría darse cuenta de que siempre ataca en el mismo lugar. Sólo hoy se encontraron dos cuerpos con el cuello roto y sin sangre. Las personas creen que son animales pero…

- Hay cazadores, en especial en Trost, y si Armin no tiene cuidado…

- Terminara muerto… -completó Hanji

* * *

Hola a todos! n.n

Ya, uf... De verdad lamento no poder actualizar como antes, he estado muy ocupada con la escuela y eso, pero aquí está el cap.

Y... Adivinen, ¡ya estamos cerca del final!

Serán alrededor de 12 o 13 capítulos, ¿les gustaría que hubiera un epilogo?

¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Como siempre, espero sus reviews :3

Eso es todo por ahora, gracias por leer!

Saludos!

Atte. Katherine


	10. X Love don t die

Disclaimer: Shingeki no kyojin no es mío, es de Hayime Isayama

* * *

**X**

**Love don´t die.**

**Levi**

- ¿Cómo es que no le dije nada hasta ahora?

- No tenías emociones, idiota

- Ah, sí. Gracias por acompañarme de todos modos

Me acomodé en el asiento del copiloto, cruzando los brazos naturalmente, mientras la casa se alejaba por la ventana, encogiéndose en el espejo retrovisor. Era de mañana y hacía un poco de frío, en el cielo nadaban unas cuantas nubes, anunciando que también ese día sería gris.

Eren estaba decidido en ayudar a su amigo que vivía en Trost, por lo que viajaríamos a su encuentro. Me había contado que en los últimos tiempos no se llevaban muy bien –tal vez por la falta de sentimientos-, pero ahora que regresaba a ser él tenía que hacer algo.

Nos llevaría un par de días llegar a Trost. Eren había insistido en que no era necesario acompañarlo pero no quería dejarlo solo…

Dejando de lado las dramáticas preguntas de por qué carajos no me molestaba en absoluto salir con él, recordé que no me lo había pedido. Me había rescatado, lo habíamos hecho y decía estar enamorado de mí, pero… Aún no me pedía nada abiertamente, una relación formal quizá…

¡Agh! ¡Por favor! Quizá ese pequeño viaje nos serviría para aclararlo de una vez por todas.

…

La carretera era un cuadro constante: árboles, autos, prados, y una que otra casa. Las ventanas estaban subidas hasta el arriba porque a la velocidad que íbamos el aire sería bastante molesto.

- Vas muy rápido –le dije bajando un poco el volumen del estéreo, la música quedó como un fondo. No conocía al artista, Eren había dicho que era una banda actual.

- Lo siento, me gusta ir rápido –respondió, mirándome de reojo.

- A mí no –soltó un carcajada y bajó un poco la velocidad poco a poco, claro que aún no entendía bien cómo funcionaban esas cosas.

- Hace algunos años me la pasaba viajando –explicó, desviando la vista del camino hacia mí y luego regresando a él.

- Yo también lo hacía, pero no por gusto, estaba escapando

- ¿Escapar? ¿De qué…?

- ¿Ya olvidaste todas las cosas que te conté cuando estábamos en la jodida celda?

- No todas…

- Esto no te lo conté de todos modos

- Ah, ¿de qué huías entonces?

- De los _Originales_, antes eran más, contando a la que mataste… Ymir, ¿no?

- Sí… No me enteré de que era una _Original_ hasta mucho después, cuando llegó Christa y me lo dijo

- Es extraño, ¿cómo diablos pudiste con ella?

- Sólo recuerdo que era una de mis primeras salidas como cazador. Mi padre iba conmigo, pero de un momento a otro todo el grupo se separó. Yo vagué por un rato por el bosque hasta que la encontré, y sí, ella estaba herida, ya tenía un par de estacas en el pecho pero parecía no hacer ningún efecto…

- Es porque sólo puedes matar a los _Originales_ con… -interrumpí

- Roble blanco, sí –completó Eren y luego de un suspiro continuó-. Ya lo sabía entonces, así que le saqué las estacas que ya tenía y le clave la otra… Y enseguida su piel se volvió gris y murió. Quizá fue sólo suerte, no sé.

- Pero la mataste, es lo importante.

- No has dicho por qué huías… -dijo luego de una pausa

- Conocí a Ymir cuando era humano, creo que entonces estaban peleados con los demás, no recuerdo bien, pero no estaban juntos. Ella viajaba de un lado a otro con Christa y Berthold, buscando una persona…

- Pero ¿para qué? No entiendo… -interrumpió Eren, lo fulminé con la mirada.

- Porque necesitaban un doppelgänger y yo soy uno

- ¿Un qué?

- Un doppelgänger, o sea: un clon perfecto de una persona, pero en otra época

- O sea que…

- Sí, a lo largo de la historia ha habido algunos sujetos "iguales" a mí. Nunca he conocido a uno, pero…

- ¿Entonces cómo sabes que lo eres?

- Guarda tus preguntas para el final, por favor –le dediqué una mirada molesta y él volteó hacia el camino, asistiendo.

- Ymir y Berthold buscaban un doppelgänger para sacrificarlo

- ¿¡Qué!?

- Si no puedes abstenerte de tus expresiones y guardar silencio, no te lo diré, así que cállate.

- Lo siento, continúa

- Me los presentaron como miembros de la realeza, entonces, yo era hijo de un duque e iba a casarme con una marquesa llamada Petra para ayudar a mi familia. Mi padre me ordenó llevarme bien con ellos, pues quería entablar algunos negocios y, de paso, arreglar mi imagen. Nunca he sido muy sociable de todos modos.

"Tampoco me fie de ellos, pero intenté soportarlos al menos. Sin embargo Ymir me agradó, era extrañamente conocedora del mundo, tal vez por sus viajes, me imagine, ya que por entonces las mujeres eran todas estúpidas. Y nos hicimos amigos, o algo así.

"Nunca sospeché de ellos, ni de sus malas intenciones, en lo más mínimo, creo que me hipnotizaron para acostumbrarme y manipularme a su antojo. Mientras, en la cuidad, se murmuraba sobre los asesinatos cada semana, todos habían sido extrañamente torturados y no tenían ni una gota de sangre, a pesar de ser una ciudad grande era notorio

"Ymir decía que era algo misterioso y, queriendo "investigar" por su cuenta, me empujó hasta el bosque con ella. Le dije que era una pendejada pero aun así me arrastró hasta allá. Y unos minutos más tarde estaba forcejeando entre dos idiotas mientras una bruja trazaba un círculo de sal en el suelo. No tardé en matarlos y escapar hacia el bosque.

"Un día más tarde me escabullí hasta casa de Petra, en un estúpido intento por esconderme, pero ella, y sus hermanos, Erd, Gunter y Auruo y el resto de su familia habían sido asesinados. Toda su casa estaba salpicada de sangre, al algunos les habían cortado la cabeza y otros estaban clavados en las puertas con estacas. Petra traía puesto su vestido de novia…

"Y al verlos supe que era por mi culpa, ya había visto a Ymir con los colmillos pero mi mente estaba confusa, además ya no podía regresar a mi casa. Así que hui con Farlan e Isabel, lo más cercano a un amigo que tenía. Isabel se sorprendió al verme y me pidió que le contara lo sucedido. Cuando terminé, una lágrima resbaló de su rostro y me abrazó. Farlan apareció unos minutos más tarde e Isabel lo llevó a otra habitación suponiendo que no escucharía su plática.

"Mire alrededor y recordé la casa manchada de sangre y tome una decisión: no les dejaría tenerme ni les daría el gusto de asustarme. Así que me apuñale en el estómago varias veces, Isabel me encontró y logró curarme al darme de su sangre.

"Sí, ellos eran vampiros –confirmé al ver la expresión de Eren y sólo suspiré, en verdad era extraño recordar todo eso: mi pasado no era exactamente perfecto…- Pero eso no me detuvo, una vez estando solo tomé una cuerda y la até al techo para luego colgarme de ella, y cuando creí ver la luz… Algo pasó, yo no tenía una puta idea acerca de los poderes curativos de la sangre ni del proceso.

"Al despertar, Isabel me lo contó todo: como yo había muerto con sangre de vampiro en mi sistema automáticamente me convertiría en uno, frustrando los planes de Ymir, que me necesitaba como humano. Farlan me acusó de arruinar su intento para liberarse, ambos huían de los _Originales_ desde hacía tiempo. Ahora yo era inútil para todos, estorbaba, pero escapé, porque la venganza de un _Original_ sólo se castigaba con la muerte

"Pero tú la mataste, lo que significa que todo terminó y…

- ¡Levi! –dijo Eren frenando de repente, estaba agitado, le había afectado escuchar la historia. Lo miré como recordando el lugar donde estaba.

- Todavía no hemos llegado, ¿por qué te detienes?

- Es increíble

- ¿Qué?

- Eres increíble, después de todo eso y… ¡eres así!

- ¿Qué querías? ¿Qué fuera un idiota miedoso?

- No, pero, al menos…

- Mi pasado me hizo así, Eren, ¿acaso te molesta? Yo no te obligué a traerme, puedo…

- ¡Levi! –interrumpió otra vez y deslizó lentamente su mano hacía la mía- Sé que yo no puedo remediar nada, y que incluso podría ser un impedimento para ti, pero…

- ¿De qué demonios hablas? ¿Por qué…? –dije tratando de soltar su mano, él la apretó y se inclinó hacia mí, orillándome contra el asiento.

- Quédate conmigo, por favor, no quiero que escapes más, quiero…

- Eren…

Un claxon ahogó las palabras que él pronunció enseguida, obligándolo a apartarse y seguir conduciendo. ¿Había leído bien sus labios?

"**Quiero estar contigo, por siempre y para siempre…"**

…

No hablé con Eren después de eso hasta que paramos en un hotel para descansar, aunque ninguno de los dos lo estaba. Él simplemente tenía que procesar todo, así que no dije nada. Habíamos llegado a un pequeño pueblo, ya no tan lejos de Trost.

- Qué buen lugar –dije con sarcasmo al entrar en la habitación: un par de camas, un baño y los muebles típicos.

- Sólo será esta noche, nos marcharemos en la mañana

- Bien

Silencio.

Me acosté en la cama, él dijo algo más y entró al baño para ducharse. Me pregunté qué tanto le había afectado, ¿cambiaría su imagen de mí? Agh, pero si era sólo un mocoso, un chiquillo idiota… Pero sus palabras…

"_Quiero estar contigo, por siempre y para siempre_"

Definitivamente le sacaría algunas cosas aquella noche.

…

- ¿Levi? –dijo acostándose a mi lado, su cabello estaba mojado, acababa de salir del baño e iba vestido casualmente.

- ¿Qué? –dije sin voltear hacia él, ¿cómo se atrevía a acostarse a mi lado así nada más? Le iba a mostrar que no sería tan fácil.

- ¿Quieres ir a cenar conmigo? –propuso inocentemente avanzando hasta colocarse sobre mí, con los brazos a mis costados, sonriendo sensualmente

- No, estoy cansado –respondí sin poder apartarlo

- Por favor –insistió

- No

- Vamos, hay algo que quiero mostrarte

- No, estoy taaan cansado –y cerré los ojos, apartándolo hacia un lado

- ¿Entonces no te molestará que vaya con una amiga? Vive por aquí cerca

"Bastardo…" Pensé. Él se alejó hacia la puerta y miró sobre su hombro: yo me había levantado

- Te esperaré afuera –dijo y salió.

Me puse lo primero que encontré en la improvisada maleta y salí, él estaba recargado en la pared y me dedicó una sonrisa divertida. Luego se acercó, su mano viajó hasta mi cintura y me atrajo hasta él, sus labios a unos centímetros de los míos…

- Gracias –susurró y me besó, intenté apartarlo, intenté empujarlo con mis manos pero me había quedado quieto…

Bajamos las escaleras, él pasó su brazo detrás de mi cuello y comenzó a preguntarme cualquier cosa.

- ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

- No sé, azul, tal vez verde

- ¿Cómo el pasto?

- No, como… -mire sus ojos y desvié la vista hacia otro lado, él rio.

Y salimos a la calle todavía con el interrogatorio: ¿cuál es tu libro favorito? ¿Autor? ¿Música? ¿Te gustan los animales? ¿Comida favorita?... Las calles eran tranquilas, la gente que pasaba nos miraba con una ligera sonrisa, y el cielo estaba cubierto de estrellas. Luego de un rato llegamos a un pequeño restaurante italiano.

.

.

**Eren Jaeger **

El anfitrión nos acompañó hasta una mesa a lado de una larga ventana con vista a un pequeño jardín, pero como era de noche las flores se perdían en la oscuridad, en el centro había un pequeño kiosko con series de luces colgando del techo y, más allá, en la plaza del pueblo, algunos niños lanzaban linternas* al cielo. Los tubos de papel se elevaban como estrellas de vuelta a su hogar.

- Es un buen lugar –dijo Levi mirando las linternas

- Que bueno que te guste –respondí sin despegar la mirada de él, cuando volteó pude percibir una pequeña sonrisa.

Un mesero dejó las cartas unos minutos más tarde, Levi le echó una mirada al menú y luego la cerró.

- ¿Sabes italiano?

- ¿Tú no?

- No

- Es fácil, mira –señaló algunas palabras con su mano en mi carta, yo sólo sonreí.

Cuando el mesero vino a tomarnos la orden pedí también una botella de vino. Y luego le dediqué una mirada, apoyando mi codo en la mesa, Levi volteó hacia otro lado.

Esa noche le pediría por fin salir conmigo, ser mi novio, mi pareja, mi mundo… Aunque esto último ya lo era.

.

.

**Jean Kirschtein**

- Sólo tengo café y cerveza, ¿cuál quieres?

- Traje esto, ¿sirve?

Alce la botella de wiski, Armin me miró un tanto serio pero luego se sentó a mi lado en el viejo sofá.

Al final había decidido desaparecer por un rato en lo que se enfriaban las cosas, y él era el último amigo que me quedaba –Eren ya no lo era-, me había tardado un par de días más llegar hasta Trost pero con Armin ya no me sentía tan solo.

- No sé, Jean, esto parece demasiado sospechoso, lo hizo todavía sin emociones…

- No, Armin, él estaba consciente, verlo al filo de la muerte lo hizo despertar

- No sé qué pensar, Eren no es así

- Pero, ¿hace cuánto que no lo ves? –pregunté con sarcasmo, dándole otro trago a la botella.

- Bueno sí, hace demasiado que no lo veo. Cuando le pedí que me convirtiera pasamos algunos años vagando, él no me quiso dar un anillo solar porque creía que desperdiciaría mi tiempo leyendo libros y eso, buscando cosas

- Vaya idiota, ¿por qué se me ocurrió ayudarlo…? –le di otro trago y otro, otro y otro más. Lo que Armin no sabía era que esa era mi… ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántas botellas llevaba

- Jean, deja eso ya –dijo alargando el brazo para quitarme la botella

- No, Armin –dije apartándolo con la mano y dándole otro trago, hasta la última gota.

- ¡Jean! ¡Para de una vez!

- ¿Por qué…? Hip* –pregunté tirándome en el sofá.

- Jean –dijo levantándose y tomándome de los hombros-, no quiero que sufras, no estás solo, yo…

- No, Armin… Hip* Esto ya no tiene sentido… Hip*

Entonces saqué una estaca del bolsillo de mi chaqueta, la había recogido el día anterior de camino hacia Trost. Armin sólo miró el pedazo de madera y sacudió un poco mis hombros, estaba demasiado ocupado viendo mi rostro y mi deteriorado estado para notar la estaca en mi mano. Y lo empujé al suelo, sujetando la estaca con ambas manos sobre mi pecho.

- ¡Jean! –dijo levantándose rápidamente y tomando mis manos por encima de la madera

- ¿Podrías hacerme un favor, Armin? Hip* No tires mi cadáver a la basura… Llévalo al lago cerca de Shingashina…

- Escúchame, Jean –respondió jalando la estaca para arrancarla de mis manos-, no te dejaré morir, no puedes… -no aflojé ni un poco mi fuerza y hundí la punta en mi pecho, cerca del corazón

- Por favor, Armin, es mi última voluntad… Hip*

- ¡No! –gritó al ver como la madera atravesaba la tela

- Fuiste un buen amigo, el mejor que tuve

Entonces clavé el resto y mis ojos parpadearon varias veces antes de cerrarse completamente: Armin tenía los ojos llorosos y apretaba los dientes.

Y todo se volvió negro después.

…

Cuando desperté me dolía la cabeza, y al enderezarme noté la habitación de Armin frente a mí: los libros apilados aquí y allá, junto con un montón de notas y él, recargado contra la cama, dormido.

¿Qué había pasado? Recordaba poco de la noche anterior, ya era de día pues un haz de luz enmarcaba las cortinas de la ventana.

- Armin –dije sacudiéndolo un poco, me había arrodillado frente a él, por más que trataba de recordar no daba con los recuerdos, ¿qué hacía allí? ¿Cómo había llegado? ¿Había ido a visitarlo o…? ¿Por qué me dolía la cabeza?

- ¿Jean? –dijo abriendo los ojos y abrazándome de repente, rodeándome fuertemente con sus brazos.

- Oye, Armin, sonará extraño pero… ¿qué pasó… anoche?

- Nada, llegaste, venías de paso y pasaste a visitarme…

- ¿Y por qué dormías en el suelo?

- Porque te dejé la cama, ¿cómo te sientes? Estabas un poco enfermo cuando llegaste

- ¿Enfermo? –pregunté, bueno, él no me mentiría, así que sólo lo abracé también y nos quedamos así un momento.

- Armin –dije luego de una pausa

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Nosotros…

- Estamos saliendo, ¿también eso lo olvidaste?

Y me besó, una extraña sensación me recorrió completo y cuando se separó no pude evitar atraerlo hacia mi otra vez.

* * *

¡Hola! n.n

Me alegra actualizar a tiempo, ya casi terminó también el de The only exception (mi otro fic, que está en mi perfil por si gustan leerlo xD)

Como siempre espero sus reviews :3 me encanta leerlos, ¡díganme lo que quieran!

Ah, sí. El título de este capítulo es por la canción de The Fray, que de seguro ya escucharon por ahí

¡Saludos! ¡Gracias por leer! :)

Atte. Katherine


	11. Let me love you

Disclaimer: Shingeki no kyojin no es mío, es de Hayime Isayama

* * *

**XI**

**Let me love you.**

**Armin Arlet**

"No es para tanto, estará bien" Me decía luego de examinar la herida de Jean, el muy tonto no se había clavado bien la estaca, afortunadamente.

Suspiré una vez más y me dispuse a llevarlo hasta la cama para que descansara, tome su brazo y lo pasé por encima de mi hombro, luego medio lo arrastré hasta la habitación y lo dejé sobre la cama.

"Jean…" Pensé al verlo, no tardaría en despertar, así que tenía que apresurarme si quería ayudarlo.

Ya no había tiempo para detenerme a pensar si era correcto o…

- Hola, Armin

- Hola, Reiner –dije al teléfono

- ¿Qué sucede? No sabes a quién me encontré

- Mmm, ¿podrías venir por favor?

- Por supuesto que sí, llegaré allí en un rato, prepara…

- El lugar, sí, te esperaré

- Ya quiero verte –soltó una risita y luego colgó el teléfono.

Comencé a limpiar un poco el apartamento, ordenando los montones de libros en los libreros y cubriéndolos con pinturas y telas, a Reiner no le gustaba que yo me la pasara en eso. Luego de un rato el lugar parecía más presentable. Por último preparé una botella de vino, y tome una copa de jalón.

Lo que iba a hacer no tenía nombre…

- Hola –dije abriendo la puerta luego de un rato, Reiner entró y enseguida se dirigió al sofá, sentándose cómodamente.

- Es bueno verte, Armin –dijo sin despegar la mirada de mí mientras servía un par de copas de vino, luego me acerqué para pasarle la suya

- Te ves algo tenso… -dije, él me sonrió e hizo un ademán de que me sentará a su lado, pero cuando me acerqué me empujo hasta sus piernas.

- Sigue tomando, te lo contaré todo –dijo pasando su mano alrededor de mi cintura, sentí un extraño escalofrío recorrerme por la espalda y tomé toda la copa de una vez.

- Está bueno, ¿verdad? –dije tratando de no sonar extraño, él se rio y dejó mi copa a un lado para atraerme a sus labios, besándome.

Hacía años conocía a Reiner, era su pasatiempo, su escape de la vida de _Original_… Tal vez ahora podría perderle aquel favor que siempre ofrecía…

No tardó mucho en mover sus manos por todo mi cuerpo, dejando caer el vino sobre el sofá y la alfombra mientras se acomodaba arriba de mí, besándome. Entonces lo aparté.

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿No te sientes bien? –preguntó acariciándome un poco el cabello.

Yo sabía que no era más que un juguete para él, no significaba nada. Al principio me había molestado pero con el tiempo los beneficios se hicieron notar: bolsas de sangre a mi puerta, libros, cientos de cosas con las que buscaba comprarme: como a un amante…

- Quiero pedirte un favor –dije enderezándome un poco

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Estoy enterado de que puedes borrarle la memoria a los vampiros comunes, como yo, ¿no?

- Sí, es porque soy un _Original_, pero ¿qué tiene eso que ver?

- Podrías…

- ¿A ti? ¿Qué será tan malo que quieres olvidarlo para siempre?

- No, a mí no, déjame mostrarte

Lo conduje hasta la habitación, Jean se estaba moviendo un poco, no tardaría en despertar, así que me apresuré a contarle un poco de su historia y de lo que tenía que olvidar para ser feliz.

- ¿Eso es todo? ¿Que olvide todos los recuerdos con "Marco", su tiempo juntos y su muerte?

- Sí, y también que te vio

- Me deberás una después de esto –respondió, lanzándome una sonrisa pícara, ya me imaginaba que era lo que quería…

Jean despertó unos minutos después, y colocándose la mano en la cabeza se enderezó un poco, como preguntándose si ya estaba muerto… Reiner se acercó hasta él y yo lo miré desde el marco de la puerta.

- ¿Qué…? ¿Quién diablos eres tú? –dijo, confundido. Reiner lo miró a los ojos, Jean hizo lo mismo.

- Olvidarás todo acerca de Marco, nunca saliste con él, nunca te enteraste de cómo murió, él nunca existió. –Jean asintió, hipnotizado- Ahora olvida que me viste y despierta en un par de horas, tampoco tienes idea de por qué estás aquí. Duerme.

Jean cerró los ojos inmediatamente, Reiner me miró, casi incómodo y luego me jaló hasta la sala cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Gracias a mí Marco nunca existiría en la memoria de Jean.

.

.

**Eren Jaeger **

- ¿Quieres vino?

- Sí –respondió Levi sin mirarme, el mesero había traído otra botella y un par de copas.

Habíamos terminado con la comida hacía poco, él miraba hacia afuera, a las linternas que inundaban el cielo.

Serví un poco en ambas copas y le pasé la suya a Levi, luego nos quedamos un momento en silencio. No podía de dejar de observar los elegantes movimientos que hacía con sus manos, y sus ojos, que parecían algo sombríos…

- ¿No te gusta el vino? –preguntó al ver que no tomaba de mi copa

- No, sí me gusta –respondí dándole un pequeño sorbo, mirándolo de reojo, él me miraba directamente a los ojos

Seguimos hablando sobre cualquier cosa por unos momentos más, sin dejar de mirarnos el uno al otro. ¿Qué estaría pensando? Se veía extrañamente tranquilo a comparación de otras veces.

- ¿Podemos ir allí? –pregunté, señalando el quiosco, él se levantó.

- ¿Qué esperas? Vamos –dijo, le sonreí y pagué la cuenta.

Cuando salí él ya se había adelantado y casi llegaba al quiosco. Un trio de músicos salía del restaurante cargando estuches con un violín, un chelo y una guitarra, respectivamente.

Mire alrededor: el cielo con las linternas y las estrellas, ¿cuál era cuál? A lo lejos, los niños lanzando más a cada momento, los músicos que pasaban por allí y comenzaban a tocar afuera del quiosco, y él… Asomándose hacia el cielo. No podía haber pedido algo más perfecto…

Caminé con paso firme hacia él, ¿qué le diría? ¿Cuáles serían las palabras perfectas…?

- ¿Quieres una? –me dijo un pequeño niño cargando un par de linternas, yo sonreí y tomé una

- Gracias –respondí.

- De nada –dijo sonriendo y corriendo hacia otro lado.

Seguí caminando hasta Levi, como alargando los pocos pasos que me quedaban a propósito. Con cada uno recordaba algún recuerdo con él: nuestro primer beso, cuando me obligó a marcharme para salvarme… Cuando lo encontré, cuando lo veía en la celda a través de los ojos de los cuervos, cuando lo vi por primera vez y creí en la esperanza…

- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? –me dijo sin girarse, seguía contemplando el cielo, con los codos apoyados en el barandal del quiosco

- Por nada, te traje esto –respondí, acercándome al barandal junto a él, entonces le di la linterna

- ¿Sabes? Estas linternas fueron inventadas hace cientos de años para alumbrar a los soldados por las noches cuando se dirigían a una batalla –explicó mientras la tomaba y regresa a mirar el cielo-, las lanzaban al cielo para los buenos deseos o por los que habían caído en batalla… Algunos incluso las lanzaban para simbolizar esperanza… O las personas enamoradas, para…

- ¿Para qué las usaban ellos?

Él me miro, yo le sonreí.

- No lo recuerdo –dijo jugando con la linterna, mirándome de reojo.

- ¿Quieres lanzarla?

- No, hazlo tú

- Pero por qué… No dejas de mirarlas

- Porque yo ya no tengo ningún deseo –pronunció las palabras lentamente, golpeándome con cada una de ellas y avanzando hasta que nuestras ropas rozaban con las del otro.

- Yo sí –logré responder, embargado por el momento

- ¿Y cuál es? –preguntó, con una ligera sonrisa

.

.

**Armin Arlet**

- Gracias, Armin, casi muero de hambre –me dijo Jean al terminar la comida que le había preparado, todavía parecía algo confundido pero estaba más alegre.

- Por nada –respondí, acercándome para llevar los platos a la cocina, sin embargo él me tomó del brazo

- Armin –dijo

- ¿Quieres algo más? –pregunté, sin poder separarme

- Sí

- ¿Qué quieres?

- A ti –respondió levantándose y abalanzándose contra mí

- Jean… -dije al sentir sus brazos rodeándome, desde siempre había soñado con ese momento, que él me sostuviera de esa forma, que encontrara en mí lo necesario para ser feliz, pero…

- ¿Sabes? No me molesta no recordar nada de los últimos días, estoy contigo, eso es lo único importante –me apretó un poco, yo lo rodee con los brazos.

Sabía que eso estaba mal, era lo peor que podría haber hecho alguna vez… (Que conste que en la vida de un vampiro pasan varias cosas no tan agradables…)

- Con recordar que te quiero es suficiente

Y se inclinó para besarme, no era un beso con algún sentimiento perverso, era la forma de expresar todo el amor que ambos sentíamos por el otro.

Pero… ¿Cómo sabía que eso era real…?

Sólo cerré los ojos, ocultando una lágrima que se me escapaba.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Es que… habías estado mucho tiempo fuera, porque nos peleamos y eso… Supongo que tampoco lo recuerdas…

- Lo siento, no volveré a hacerlo –respondió sin dejar de abrazarme

- Ya, olvidémoslo y comencemos de nuevo

- Muy bien

Volvió a besarme, esta vez buscando mi lengua, y avanzando a trompicones hasta el sofá.

.

.

**Eren Jaeger**

**- **Levi –respondí sin dejar de mirarlo

- Responde, ¿cuál es tu deseo? –repitió, mirándome también.

- No quiero estar más lejos de ti de lo que estoy en este momento…

- No estás…

- ¿Quieres salir conmigo, Levi?

Él se giró hacia otro lado, dando un par de pasos, un escalofrío me recorrió, tenía la linterna en mi mano, el mismo niño se asomó por la entrada, mostrándome una pequeña vela.

- Olvidé darle esto –dijo, entrando y acercándose a mí para entregármela, Levi contemplaba atento la escena

- Gracias –respondí, él sonrió y se marchó, pronto vi como regresaba con el grupo de niños, todos asombrados por las luces en el cielo.

Encendí la linterna, Levi seguía observándome, aún no respondía nada en absoluto. Cuando la mecha estuvo lista regresé con él y tomé su mano, sosteniendo con la que tenía libre la linterna.

- Eren, ¿lo que dijiste antes era cierto?

- Claro que quiero salir contigo, no lo dudes, yo…

- No, eso no, idiota, lo de…

- ¿Qué no quiero estar más lejos de ti de lo que estoy ahora? En este momento siento que estoy tan lejos…

- ¡No! Tu dijiste: "quiero estar contigo, por siempre y para siempre" Eso…

- Levi

- No lo entiendo…

Sin darme cuenta solté la linterna, que se elevó poco por encima de nosotros, escapando lejos del techo del quiosco, ahora yo sostenía sus dos manos.

- Levi, nos quedan unos largos años por adelante, sea cuál sea el destino que tomemos, quiero estar contigo, no quiero separarme de ti, por eso… Quiero estar contigo, por siempre y para siempre

- Eren… yo… -soltó una de mis manos

Claro… ¿Cómo esperar que alguien sepa algo que nunca le han enseñado…?

- Entonces… Déjame amarte, te amaré hasta que aprendas a amarte a ti mismo…

- ¡Basta! –me interrumpió, yo me callé-. He tomado muchas malas decisiones, ¿sabes? Como cuando acepté morir al ser "liberado" por Mike, estuve a punto de hacerlo, incluso una parte mí dejó de luchar cuando aquel loco me atacó

- No es momento de recordar eso, sólo…

- Déjame terminar –suspiró-, quería disculparme por eso, sé que aún te afecta el hecho de que dejara de luchar

- Bien

- Dije que quería y luego me di cuenta de que no lo siento

- ¿Hubieras preferido morir así, simplemente…? Sí, tienes razón, aún me molesta, ¿cómo esperas que me parezca bien?

- No he dicho que deberías estar de acuerdo en ello, sólo digo que no lo siento. ¿Sabes lo que soy en realidad, no, Eren? Hubiera preferido morir en ese momento antes que saber que estabas muerto, hubiera preferido morir a pasar años y años pudriéndome en esa cárcel y tú siguieras estando allí, libre. Hubiera preferido morir justo ahora a pasar cientos de años recordándote y lamentándome por lo feliz que era.

- Bien, yo tampoco lo siento, no lamento el que Christa me haya convertido, no lamento el haber caído con los _Agustín_, tampoco el haber perdido mi humanidad y, sobre todo, no lamento haberte conocido… Yo también he tomado malas decisiones, pero…

- Eren –me interrumpió, apretando su mano con la mía, en todo ese rato no la había soltado-, eso está en el pasado, ¿qué clase de persona de mierda sería si me quedó traumado con eso? Yo…

Se acercó, tan cerca que respiraba su aliento, yo sólo apreté su mano. A lo lejos se escuchaba una música, las luces del techo enmarcaban su rostro y sus ojos, grises como la niebla, parecían algo brillantes: se veía hermoso esa noche.

- Seré tu pareja –dijo por fin.

Tardé un par de segundo en procesar las palabras, ¿de verdad era cierto? Sí, lo era, él estaba allí conmigo, entonces no pude evitar sonreír y atraerlo hacia mí para besarlo, mis manos viajaron hasta rodear su cintura, y él respondió a mi beso, me rodeó el cuello con los brazos y siguió besándome

- Espera… ¿Dónde está la linterna? –dije luego de un momento

- La soltaste, idiota –respondió

- Olvidé pedir mi deseo

- ¿Y cuál era?

- Que me dijeras que sí

Y lo besé, antes de que respondiera.

.

.

**Armin Arlet **

¿Por qué tiene que ser todo tan difícil? Pensaba mientras observaba a Jean que dormía plácidamente a mi lado, nunca podría dejar de culparme por lo que había hecho, sin embargo ¿qué prueba tenía de que no se separaría de mí algún día?

- Armin… -susurró entre sueños, no pude evitar mirar hacia otro lado, sintiendo mi cara sonrojarse.

Había olvidado todo, había borrado preciados recuerdos, cientos de para siempre en largos infinitos… Una parte de mí me gritaba que eso nunca habría sido necesario, yo lo conocía: Jean era fuerte, lo habría superado de una u otra forma, así que, de cierta forma, lo que había hecho era inútil.

Pero ya no había vuelta a atrás, tenía que hacerlo feliz, "terminar" con él para que pudiera elegir libremente su destino, dedicar los años venideros en cosas importantes…

El lado bueno: el ya no sentía una gota de venganza en su ser, todavía no conocía ese sentimiento, estaba como lo había conocido hacía muchos años: divertido, alegre, como el joven que era.

¿Podría empezar de nuevo?

- Hola, Armin –me dijo luego de un rato, despertando, estirando los brazos y deslizándolos detrás de mi espalda para atraerme hacia él.

- Hola –dije apenas- ¿cómo te sientes?

- Mejor, ya no me duele el cuerpo, pero ¿y tú? Tranquilo, puedo cuidarme solo

- Enserio, dime si necesitas algo más.

- Pues… Se me ocurren una o dos cosas…

- Tú di

- Quiero dormir contigo, ¿por qué cuando desperté estabas en el suelo? ¿Te caíste?

- Sí, eso… Además quería que descansarás bien

- También… ¿Quieres salir conmigo esta noche?

- Jean… Por supuesto que sí

Y me besó, dedicándome una gran sonrisa.

.

.

**Levi**

- Por favor… -dijo Eren besándome el cabello, ya sabía lo que quería.

- No –respondí, con una sonrisa maliciosa

- Pero… -dijo en tono inocente, como si lo que me estuviera pidiendo fuera "jugar" con él…

- No, tienes que dormir, de lo contrario no habrá quien maneje ese carruaje tuyo

- El "auto", sí –se rio y sólo me atrajo hacia él, acunándome en su brazos y besando mi rostro

- Hey… Eren… El que sea tu novio no quiere decir que tienes que estar como una lapa a mi…

- Lo siento, ¿te molesta que lo haga?

- En este momento…

- ¿Sí?

- No mucho… ¡Pero estás advertido, mocoso! –de nuevo se rio esta vez soltando una carcajada- ¿Qué es tan gracioso, idiota?

- Me llamas "mocoso"…. JAJAJA Ya no lo soy Levi

- Te ves como uno, así que lo eres

- Te amo, Levi

Me besó otra vez y cerró los ojos, la habitación estaba alumbrada por una lámpara de noche, las cortinas estaban cerradas pero la luz del pasillo se colaba por los bordes, era interesante como la gente podía vivir de esa forma, con cortinas ocultando la luz del exterior.

Nunca habían sido de mi gusto.

Mire a Eren, que se había quedado dormido por fin y esa rara sensación me invadió de nuevo. Por un instante todo desapareció, ambos habíamos olvidado porque recorríamos el país en su costoso "auto", en ese pequeño infinito éramos sólo él y yo, tal vez lo único que necesitábamos para ser libres realmente era estar junto al otro.

"Por siempre y para siempre, Eren" Envié el pensamiento, él se movió un poco y entreabrió los ojos, sonriéndome

"Por siempre y para siempre" Repitió en mi mente, aún conservábamos ese vínculo.

Ahora estábamos enrollados completamente.

…

Por la mañana me desperté al sentir los labios de Eren dándome un beso.

- Buenos días, Levi –dijo mirándome

- ¿Qué tienen de buenos? –dije y me voltee hacia un lado para seguir durmiendo

- ¡Levi! –me llamó, usando su tono seductor, yo sólo me di la vuelta para quedar boca arriba en la cama

- ¿Qué?

- Te ves tan sexy –dijo acercándose para besarme otra vez

- Ya, levántate, tenemos que llegar a Trost hoy, no quiero quedarme en otro hotel contigo

- Podríamos usarlo para otra cosa entonces

Entonces me levante y le lancé una almohada mientras caminaba hasta el baño.

.

.

* * *

Oh, god, ¡ya sólo resta un capítulo! *-* Y el epílogo, claro xD

¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? n.n ¡Espero sus reviews!

Me duele lo que pasó con Jean ;u; y me duele que Levi diga que no tantas veces

Y eso es todo por ahora ;)

Saludos! Gracias por leer! ;*

Atte. Katherine

PD1: Dx Ya casi actualizo The only exception... Sólo tenganme paciencia xD


End file.
